Hulk, Bruce et Black Robot
by Sangoha
Summary: Sander Jones. Un nom un peu banal. Normal. Et pourtant elle vit avec Banner depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être pas. La seule chose qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle veut les protéger, lui et son colocataire Hulk, à tout prix. Comment faire quand le Bouclier s'en mêle? Et comment se faire une place quand on est une petite humaine parmi une bande de superhéros? Se passe durant Avengers 1.
1. L'Inde, une rousse et un foutu flingue

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Un peu nouvelle sur le fandom, je me permets de vous présenter ma première fiction longue en rapport avec les vengeurs. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous voudrez bien continuer l'aventure avec moi :)**

 **Rating T pour un langage pas si irréprochable que ça...**

 **Disclamer : Aucun Avengers ne m'appartient, à mon grand regret... Heureusement qu'il me reste Sander pour me consoler.**

 **Aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des gémissements de douleur partout, tout autour. Toux. Suffocations. Et de la fièvre. Jusque dans mes propres os. De la sueur coule de mon front, ma main tremble légèrement. Stabilité. La seule chose qu'il me manque pour injecter l'antidouleur à l'enfant devant moi, agonisant, ses grands yeux noirs luisant d'inquiétude. Il me parle, me murmure, des mots que je suis incapable de comprendre. Sauf un. _Darda_. Littéralement douleur, pour nous. Mais je sais qu'il hurle. _J'ai mal_. Ma gorge se serre un peu plus, je fais le vide dans mon esprit et pique, sans même faire attention au petit couinement qui sort de ses lèvres, bien vite remplacé par le souffle calme du sommeil. Je déteste ce job. Je déteste voir tous ces gens mourir les uns après les autres sans que je puisse rien faire.

-Sander!

On m'appelle. Je relève la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. Il y a encore des gens que je peux aider. Ne serait-ce que pour effacer leurs peines. C'est ce que je fais avec lui. Cet homme, si fort en apparence, qui se démène avec un patient particulièrement féroce. J'accoure sur un hindi sans âge qui se débat avec la ténacité de Hulk, hurlant de rage ou de douleur, je ne sais pas. Et je le regarde, lui. Il paraît serein. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il avait besoin d'aider d'autres personnes, je le vois dans ses yeux. Une flamme s'est rallumée. Si je suis en mesure de l'aider, je me dois de rester dans cet enfer de souffrance. Je me dois d'être là. Comme il l'a été pour moi auparavant. Comme il l'est toujours. Sous moi, le vieil homme se calme, par l'administration de morphine. Je peux revenir au petit dont je me suis donnée pour mission de m'occuper. Il est minuscule, si chétif, si fragile, que l'effleurer me fait peur. Alors je passe délicatement un linge humide sur son front pâle. Naya, une femme qui s'est portée volontaire pour nous assister, butine tout autour, passant de patient en patient pour leur parler. Pour les réconforter. Je me sens à l'étroit. Confinée dans une boucle sans fin de maladie et de pauvreté.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il hoche la tête, croyant savoir pourquoi. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas que je ne vais pas bien, à l'intérieur, et que l'étroitesse de la pièce ne me fait rien, puisqu'elle est ouverte sur l'extérieur. Mais je ne lui dirais jamais. Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis une éponge. Une simple éponge à sentiments, à émotions. Il ne sait pas que ma colère permanente émane de lui. Que mon désespoir vient de ses patients. Tch. Je porte à ma bouche une fine cigarette. Il ne sait pas non plus que je fume. Pas beaucoup. Mais quand même. Alors je me cache un peu, perdue dans les ombres des rues de Calcutta. En espérant que personne ne trouble son travail. La fumée forme un halo blanchâtre autour de moi, se perdant dans le ciel rose du soir. Je soupire, alors que mes sens s'éveillent, de peur de croiser une arme dans mon dos. J'aimerai ne plus ressentir ce besoin constant de stabilité et de sécurité. Comme si on allait un jour protéger le monstre que je suis. La cendre se dépose lentement sur le sol, consume le tabac doucement, en prenant tout son temps. Mais trop vite à mon goût, elle se finit, laissant un mégot froid sur son passage, que je lâche sur le sol de terre. Mon regard se perd dans la ruelle. Comment font ces enfants riant à tout rompre, à courir, insouciants, sans jamais se surprendre à regarder par dessus leurs épaules? Leur ballon atterrit à mes pieds. Je leur lance, ils pensent que je veux faire partie de leurs jeux. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Alors je me mets à jouer. Un peu. Pas longtemps. Ils rient, enveloppant mon coeur d'une fine couche de tranquillité. Et puis ils partent. Ils finissent toujours par partir, emmenant avec eux un bout de mon enfance.

-Bye.

Ils répondent dans leur langue. La nuit est tombée. La parenthèse est fermée. Je rerentre. L'air saturé d'infection agresse mes narines, les gémissements d'agonie emplissent mes tympans. Je rejoins le petit alité. Je touche son front. Il est glacé. Je touche sa carotide. Elle est inerte.

-Bruce.

Il lève la tête de sa tâche. Me regarde. Il se lave aussitôt les mains, soulève délicatement le petit bras. Et le repose, tout aussi minutieusement.

-Naya. Nous avons un décès à annoncer.

Merde. Merde. Merde! Je recouvre son visage perdu dans les méandres de la mort. J'ai échoué. Une nouvelle fois. Il était sous ma responsabilité. Quelque part, dans les entrailles de l'immeuble, les cris déchirant de parents en deuil rugissent, surpassent la douleur physique et tous semblent pleurer la fin d'un monde. Et je me dois d'être droite, moi, glaciale, comme un roc, pour éviter que notre monde à nous s'écroule. Bruce est déjà redescendu, je sonde son visage. Sombre. Epuisé.

-Viens. On va se prendre à manger. Naya peut bien s'occuper un peu d'eux.

Il semble sur le point de refuser. Sauf qu'il a besoin de s'échapper.

-Ce sera pas long.

Il soupire et s'évade sous les tentures multicolores de notre quartier. Je prends sa main. Au moins, ici, les gens ne trouvent pas ça bizarre. Là-bas, là d'où nous venons, tout le monde le prend pour un pervers qui sort avec une gamine qui a 20 ans de moins que lui. C'est faux. C'est juste que je ne sais pas réconforter avec des mots. Alors je le montre autrement. En prenant sa main. En lui faisant des câlins. En étant là. Tout simplement. En étant là physiquement. Mais personne ne semble comprendre ce système. Alors, même ici, on nous prend pour un couple. Mais au moins, nous n'avons pas le droit aux regards accusateurs de personnes qui ne comprennent rien. On se prend un peu à manger, lui, suffisamment, moi, pas assez. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez. C'est pour ça qu'il me regarde de travers. Mais ça contente mon estomac. Je n'aime pas manger, en règle générale. C'est pas de ma faute. Face à ses yeux chocolat accusateurs, je baisse la tête et marche lentement, tout en shootant dans un caillou.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Mais je me dois de lui demander oralement. Juste pour confirmer. Pour en être certaine.

-Je pense qu'on va bientôt changer de ville.

Je hoche la tête, il me prend par l'épaule. Ça me va. J'espère que la prochaine fois, on se retrouvera dans un petit coin perdu du monde, sans personne à protéger. Je n'aime pas les protéger. Je suis un peu trop nulle à ça. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce gosse. Je soupire encore. Je ne sais faire que ça. Et me plonger dans des livres. Alors c'est ce que je fais, une fois que nous sommes rentrés. On mange dans les escaliers. Il mange lentement, mâche doucement, pour se nourrir correctement. Je grignote quelques frites, un livre sur la mythologie indienne dans les mains. Il repart à l'intérieur. Je le suis et me cale dans un petit coin sur le sol. Naya n'ose plus rien dire, habituée. À cette heure, j'ai besoin de repos, un peu, et de lire. Sinon j'oublierai. Je ne veux pas. C'est trop important, surtout que moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'avoir mon domaine de prédilection. Les religions. C'est mon truc, je les connais toutes par coeur, je sais tout. Il est incollable sur les rayons gamma. Je suis incollable là-dessus. Chacun son truc. J'entends en écho de l'eau, Bruce se lave les mains. Et puis les cris désespérés d'une enfant. Je lève la tête de mon livre. Elle a besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de nous. Puisque nous sommes presque un.

-Sander!

-J'ai entendu!

Je me relève d'un bond, engouffre mon bouquin avec les autres dans mon immense sac à dos. Je me déplace toujours avec ma maison sur le dos. Je suis un escargot. Je les suis tous les deux de loin, sur la défensive. C'est que cette gamine s'éloigne bien loin de la ville. Je n'aime pas ça. Ça sent le coup foireux. Mais je me tais. Peut-être est-elle vraiment en détresse? Un camion de la milice traverse. Je fais semblant de regarder une montre imaginaire. Heureusement que j'ai mis ma capuche, à peine sortie de notre hôpital de fortune. On s'est trop éloigné.

-C'est là.

Un peu plus et j'allais l'interdire de nous faire avancer plus dans la campagne. Elle a eut de la chance. Alors on la suit encore un peu, juste de quoi nous emmener dans une petite maison en terre. Et elle disparaît. Merde.

-Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû la suivre, que je sors, déposant mon énorme sac sur le sol poussiéreux.

-T'aurai pu me le dire plus tôt dans ce cas.

-Nan, ça aurait gâché une occasion de sortir de notre trou à…

Un frôlement de tissu dans mon dos me stoppe net dans mon élan. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Putain, pourquoi je suis pas plus sur mes gardes?

-Pour quelqu'un qui doit éviter le stress, vous faites des choix étranges docteur Banner.

Une femme rousse sort de dessous des tentures. Je sais déjà que je ne l'aime pas et qu'elle n'est pas là pour enfiler des perles.

-Et pour quelqu'un qui doit se faire discrète, vous avez une couleur plutôt voyante.

Elle me sourit, comme on sourirait à une abrutie. Ok, le secret c'est d'être attirante et pas invisible. Enfin, selon elle. Chez moi, la dissimulation marche pas mal. Je m'en contente et ça ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

-Vous nous avez amenés aux portes de la ville. C'est malin. Je suppose que nous sommes encerclés.

Il a raison. Il a putain de raison et je déteste ça. Je me dépêche de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Pas de cliquetis d'arme. C'est déjà ça. Mais je le laisse tout de même guider la conversation alors que je batifole tout autour du bâtiment pour tenter de percevoir les menaces, pour lui comme pour moi.

-Quel est votre nom? - j'entends cette question en écho mais elle est importante alors je m'arrête.

-Natasha Romanoff.

Russe. Russe et rousse. C'est drôle. Un sourire sarcastique éclaire quelques instants mon visage et puis je me remets à inspecter l'extérieur grâce à une fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Je n'écoute pas trop jusqu'à ce qu'un mot m'intrigue assez pour que je décroche de mon inspection et me poste près de Bruce. Je crois avoir entendu bouclier. C'est quoi le Bouclier? Et surtout, pourquoi ça l'inquiète tant que ça?

-On ne vous a jamais vraiment perdu de vue. On gardait nos distances. Et on a même parfois mit vos ennemis en déroute.

Je repense à Harlem. Un frisson coule le long de ma colonne. Cette fois-ci, ce bouclier n'était pas là. Ils n'ont pas été là non plus quand on s'est rencontré. Quand il a dû fuir sa vie à cause d'un salaud de général. Quand Betty a disparue, emportée par son père loin de nous. Ils n'ont jamais été là quand on en avait besoin. Une rage sourde monte jusque dans ma poitrine, consume tout sur son passage.

-Fury semble vous faire confiance.

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils, gonflant le torse pour me donner un air menaçant. Je ne connais pas ce bouclier mais je connais Fury. Un homme si froid, si manipulateur, qui a tenté de m'engager dans sa vendetta, il y a si longtemps, alors que je n'avais pas même l'âge de la petite espionne qui nous a conduit ici. J'étais trop jeune encore, sous le choc aussi, à me battre en permanence pour ma survie mais aussi pour ma santée mentale. J'étais perdue et sans repère. Il a tenté de prendre avantage de cette faiblesse sans savoir que c'est ma force.

-Mais il faut nous aider à présent.

Un rire éclos dans mon ventre, se propage dans la pièce. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Sander.

Regard désapprobateur. Ne comprend-t-il pas l'ironie de la situation? Ils n'ont jamais été là quand on en avait le plus besoin et maintenant, ils ont besoin de notre aide?

-Même pas en rêve.

Les yeux de la vipère se figent sur moi, ses lèvres se pincent légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas votre aide que je viens chercher.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que déjà Bruce me poste derrière lui d'un revers de main. Je croise les bras en faisant la moue. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me surprotège ainsi.

-Et si je refuse?

Elle plisse encore un peu les yeux, de quoi faire apparaître de petites ridules sur ses tempes. Pas si parfaite.

-Je peux être persuasive.

-Et si l'Autre gars ne veut pas vous suivre?

Je serre la mâchoire, sans pour autant l'ouvrir. Je déteste qu'il l'appelle l'Autre gars. C'est une partie de lui. Ou un autre lui, comme un jumeau pourrait l'être. Quelqu'un qui est différent de lui tout en empruntant ses traits. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'appeler Hulk, tout simplement? Personne ne le fait à part moi. La preuve.

-Après un an sans avoir d'incident, je doute que vous vouliez faire une rechute.

Il est un incident maintenant. Après tout le monde se demande pourquoi il massacre tout le monde. Il est simplement ce qu'on dit de lui. Après tout, on s'étonne que beaucoup de jeunes de cité n'y arrive pas mais c'est peut-être parce qu'on leur rabâche qu'ils ne feront jamais rien de leur vie qu'ils sont comme ça. Bah pour Hulk, c'est pareil. On dit de lui que c'est un monstre incontrôlable alors il est devenu un monstre incontrôlable. Et je déteste ça.

-... Nous sommes sous la menace d'une catastrophe globale.

Merde. J'ai loupé un passage, à m'énerver toute seule contre celui que je ne veux pas énerver maintenant. Pas si près de la ville.

-C'est ce qu'on s'évertu à éviter.

Bruce enroule son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Calme-toi, souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Je sais, je siffle entre mes dents, pas vraiment convaincante. Il renforce sa poigne sur mon épaule.

-Tu es en sécurité.

-Je sais.

Je sais que je suis en sécurité, puisque Hulk est de mon côté.

Pendant notre très, trop, brève conversation, l'espionne a eu le temps de chercher son portable et de trouver une photo de l'objet qui devrait nous intéresser.

-Ceci est le tesseract. Il a l'énergie potentielle d'anéantir la planète.

Brucie récupère le téléphone, je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir l'image d'un cube bleuté, passablement envoûtant d'aspect. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'il en fasse?

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, que je l'avale?

-Abruti, pourquoi ils voudraient que tu l'avale? C'est stupide. Ca leur servirai à quoi?

-Hum hum.

Je tourne la tête, daigne l'écouter d'une oreille distraite. À quoi peut bien servir ce truc, pour que NIck Fury s'y intéresse?

-Il faut que vous le retrouviez. Il vient d'être volé.

-Et en quoi on serait…

-Il émet un rayonnement gamma trop faible pour que nous le détections.

C'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin de lui et pas de moi. Alors elle le flatte. Je grince des dents, sans pour autant l'ouvrir. Je sens qu'il va nous faire le coup de je suis en colère et je vais devenir tout vilain pas beau. Je me demande comme elle va réagir. Je plisse les yeux, garde les bras croisés contre mon corps, retranchée dans un coin. Et il fait semblant d'éclater de rage.

-Bruce!

Sans même réfléchir, je place mon maigre corps entre lui et un trou noir, béant, synonyme de mort. Rien que pour cela, je pourrais la haïr. Rien que pour cela, je pourrais la tuer. Lui ouvrir les entrailles, la charcuter. Ici, trop d'innocents pourraient mourir. Il ne peut pas exploser. Il ne le doit pas. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, loin, si loin d'ici, il pourra. Mais pas maintenant.

-Baissez votre arme. Tout de suite.

Mes yeux semblent lancer des éclairs, mon corps entier est tendu à l'extrême, près à en découdre. Pas de bol, j'ai tellement les sens en éveille que j'entends les cliquetis des armes à l'extérieur. Sans même réfléchir, je plonge sur l'espionne, les mains en avant, enserrant le canon glacé.

-Sander!

Je ne l'entends qu'en écho, loin dans ma conscience alors que mes réflexes ont pris le contrôle de mes gestes. Un coup de feu part dans les airs, brise un morceau de plafond qui coule lentement sur mes épaules en mouvement. Je plante mon coude dans le visage de la rousse, qui lâche son arme sous l'impacte. Je récupère le flingue et le démonte, le plus vite possible.

-Je vous avais dit de baisser votre arme.

Le métal du pistolet éclate sur le sol en un bruissement étouffé.

-IL ne va pas se pointer alors ramenez vos hommes.

Les yeux verts de l'espionne passent sur moi, sur Bruce, sur les morceaux de son flingue au sol et puis son index se dirige vers son oreille.

-Fausse alerte.

-Et après on m'engueule parce que je réagis toujours au quart de tour!


	2. Coming up roses

**Salut à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui follow cette fic', ainsi que celle qui l'a mise en favoris.**

 **Ensuite, j'aimerai vous dire que j'ai fini tous les chapitres de HBBR donc vous aurez la suite en temps et en heure tous les dimanches à moins que j'ai un imprévu de dernière minute et dans ce cas-là je m'en excuse par avance.**

 **Disclamer : Il n'y a que Sander qui est sous mon influence, malheureusement, parce que sinon Bruce serait beaucoup plus badass**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre plus court que le précédent mais bon... C'est un chapitre de transition :)**

* * *

-Sander.

La voix de Bruce se soulève peut-être un peu trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui. D'accord, je n'aurai pas dû réagir avec autant de précipitation en bousillant le joli minois de la russe. Mais ne comprend-t-il pas? Si Hulk était apparu, il aurait tout ravagé. Il aurait détruit des centaines de mondes, des centaines de vies. Encore, on aurait été au fin fond du Canada, je dis pas, mais là on est dans l'un des pays les plus peuplé de la planète!

-Quoi?!

Je deviens agressive. Je ne devrais pas devenir agressive. Surtout pas avec lui. Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi?

-Elle allait te tirer dessus et j'aurai eu un Hulk enragé sur les bras!

Je complète ma tirade de grands gestes. Il frissonne quand je prononce le nom "interdit". J'en soupire intérieurement.

-Sans compter qu'il y aurait aussi eut à gérer une équipe armée jusqu'aux dents...

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'espionne qui réagit en pinçant ses belles lèvres pleines. Elle a fait une erreur, fatale pour quelqu'un comme elle. Et elle le sait. Alors elle tente de reprendre les commandes, de s'en remettre, comme elle peut. C'est à dire en revenant au sujet principal.

-Docteur, nous avons besoin de vous.

Elle le supplie presque du regard. Pathétique. Il soupire. Non. Non. Non. Ne laisse pas parler ton empathie mec. Ca pourrait trèèèèèès mal tourner.

-Je dois juste retrouver votre cube?

La rousse hoche la tête. Je sens qu'il va abdiquer.

-Une équipe se chargera d'aller le récupérer des mains de Loki.

-Loki?!

Je me réinvite dans la 'est ce que Loki, le putain de dieu de la malice nordique, vient foutre là-dedans?

-Vous le connaissez?

La russe me fixe du regard, les yeux plissés, prête à dégainer une fois de plus. Je le sens. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Je connais par coeur la mythologie nordique. Et donc l'histoire du dieu de la malice. Mais je sais pas si parle du même Loki...

Je prends un ton légèrement menaçant. Je sais pas ce qu'elle va nous sortir de nouveau encore, celle-là. Elle porte la main à son oreille.

-Changement de plan, on emmène aussi la gamine.

Je grogne à l'appellation de gamine mais, au moins, elle a réussi à me convaincre de la suivre. Par curiosité scientifique. Tch. Je me hais d'être si faible. Mais comment un dieu peut-il exister en chair et en os? C'est impossible normalement, non? Surtout que si celui-là est vraiment en liberté, ça va saigner. C'est le pire, avec tous ses gosses. Genre, je sais pas moi, il est quand même le padre du loup du ragnarok, Fenrir? Ou celui de Jormungand, l'immense serpent qui entoure Midgard, notre Terre, et qui se mort continuellement la queue? Bref, c'est pas le Dieu le plus sympa de l'univers contrairement à son frangin Thor. Et encore… Les Ases sont un peu trop guerriers à mon goût…

-Sand'?

Je relève mon visage, que je ne savais pas avoir baissé, tant j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, pour croiser le regard chocolat de Bruce. Il m'interroge des yeux. Doit-on y aller ou pas? Ca pue, cette histoire mais en même temps Loki… Non, penser rationnellement. Le tesseract, un objet inconnu en forme de cube et tout bleu, potentiellement destructeur de monde, est entre les mains du deuxième pire dieu de la mythologie nordique, classé juste après sa fille, gardienne des enfers. Bon, vu comme ça, c'est même pas la peine de penser à rester ici sans rien faire. Alors je donne mon approbation à mi-mot, marmonnant pour que l'autre rousse ne m'entende pas.

-C'est ok, mais si ça tourne mal, je _le_ laisserai faire ce qu' _il_ veut, je te préviens.

Il grince des dents. Mais il sait que je le ferai. Je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé, quand j'étais encore trop petite pour me rendre compte du danger que Hulk représente véritablement. Mais au moins, il a eu mon argumentaire. Il se tourne donc vers l'autre, puisqu'il a prit sa décision.

-C'est d'accord. Laissez nous juste le temps de prendre nos affaires.

Il récupère sa trousse à pharma et sort de la barraque. Je le suis, restant sur ses talons, les sens en éveille. Il y a toujours des hommes armés autour et je ne sais toujours pas où ils sont. La rousse nous accompagne, tout en restant assez en retrait. Je l'aime pas du tout. Trop superficielle et peureuse pour moi. Elle a peur de Hulk. Qui pourrait avoir peur de Hulk? Enfin, je veux dire que moi aussi j'ai peur de lui, mais pas de la même façon. Moi, j'ai peur pour les gens autour, parce que je sais qu'il n'arrive pas à mesurer sa force mais elle, c'est une autre peur. Celle de se faire écrabouiller par une bête de trois mètres de haut. Pathétique. Hulk ressemble plus à un ours en peluche qu'à un monstre assoiffé de sang. Enfin, sauf si on le fait chier… Mais tout le monde réagit de cette façon là, non? En tout cas, je réagis comme ça. Y qu'à me voir maintenant, à jeter des coups d'oeil partout autour de moi, le dos courbé, la capuche rabattue devant les yeux, les poings fermés.

-Sander…

Cette fois, son ton est doux. Il fait son papa. Et me prend la main, pour me rassurer un peu. Je souris vaguement. J'aime bien quand il fait son papa. C'est dans ces moments-là que je frôle l'impression d'être en sécurité. Même si je ne le suis pas. Comment maintenant, entourée de mecs armés que je ne parviens pas à identifier, une espionne dans le dos et une menace planétaire sur les bras.

On arrive enfin à notre hôpital de fortune, je le laisse rassembler ses affaires alors que je dis au revoir à Naya. Elle ne comprends pas. Me hurle dessus dans sa langue natale. Et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je sais qu'elle pense à ces gens, tous ces gens.

-On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde-

Ça me brûle la langue. Je sais, que je ne devrais même pas oser penser à cette phrase, devant tant d'innocents. Mais c'est la vérité. Personne ne peut sauver tout le monde. Même pas Hulk, alors que c'est l'homme le plus fort du monde. Même pas Bruce, alors que c'est le scientifique le plus intelligent que je connaisse.

-Désolé Naya.

Et je disparais dans les ombres pour rejoindre l'espionne, en retrait, cachée dans l'entrée. J'ai mon immense sac sur les épaules et il me semble que quelque chose d'autre me tire vers le sol. Je déteste ça. La culpabilité. Ce sentiment qui comprime les entrailles, jusqu'à devenir intenable. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment je me sens quand cet irascible de Ross se met à tout faire péter autour de nous, sans même penser aux conséquences. Je deviens totalement folle. Parce que je sais très bien que quelques mondes vont encore s'éteindre. Je soupire. La rousse fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Une distraction.

-Comme ça, vous êtes engagée par Fury?

Elle baisse son regard sur moi. Me méprise. Et puis fixe le vide devant elle.

-Oui.

Elle se replie sur elle-même. Mais j'ai quand même une autre question.

-C'est quoi le bouclier?

Cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me rirait au nez, si elle n'avait pas été en mission. C'est à mon tour de me renfermer dans ma coquille. Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule. En fait, je déteste beaucoup de choses concernant cette femme.

À l'intérieur, les cris de Naya s'arrêtent, Bruce sort en trombe.

-C'est bon, lâche-t-il, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui.

Il semble avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Mais il les garde pour lui et suit l'autre sans faire d'histoire, laissant Naya sur le parvis, la trousse pharma dans les mains, pleurant toute seule. Je prends sa main à lui dans la mienne. Il la serre un peu fort. Pas grave. C'est qu'il en a besoin. Alors moi aussi je serre un peu plus. Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose que ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui sans assistance.

-C'est quoi le bouclier?

Je prends volontairement une voix enfantine. Ma voix normale. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais plus utilisée. D'habitude, je donne un peu plus de grave, pour faire l'ado rebelle et surtout pour être prise au sérieux. Ca le fait sourire. C'est un sourire un peu désabusé, mais c'est quand même un sourire.

-Le SHIELD est une organisation pour le maintien de la paix dans le monde, qui prévient toute menace d'origine humaine ou extra-terrestre.

-Ils font pas très bien leur boulot.

Son sourire s'élargit. Mes lèvres s'étirent toutes seules. Et mes yeux contemplent pour une dernière fois une Inde surpeuplée. J'espère ne jamais revenir dans ce mouroir géant.

-Vous aviez dit avoir des informations sur Loki.

Tient, Romanoff ouvre sa bouche. Se reconcentrer.

-Oui. Je connais tout ce que la mythologie nordique en dit.

Elle hoche la tête et étend son bras vers un oiseau de métal. Génial. Je resserre ma prise sur la main de Bruce et embarque d'un pas que j'aurai voulu décidé.

Les moteurs de l'avion se mettent en marche une fois que nous sommes tous entrés, vrombissant comme les ailes de millions de bourdons. Je me recroqueville dans un petit coin, serrée contre Bruce, bien à l'abri du regard transperçant de l'espionne russe. Tout va bien. Non? Je suis dans une putain de boîte de conserve! Je manque de souffle. Il me prend dans ses bras, je ferme les yeux. Il faut que je dorme. Ce n'est que comme ça que je vais penser à autre chose. Juste dormir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas avec elle ici. Pas quand je sais que je vais revenir dans la peur constante, cherchant derrière les regards, les armes sur les ceintures et les menaces sombres. Quand je sais que tout le monde va le prendre pour un monstre et moi une folle. Je ne suis pas plus cinglée que lui est dangereux. Mais personne ne comprend. Jamais.

-Sand'.

Je lève la tête. Il me regarde avec ses iris chocolatés.

-On va pas rester longtemps.

Je plisse les yeux. Comment peut-il en être sûr et certain? Si ça se trouve, ils vont nous enfermer dans un coin. Et ça tournera mal. Très mal. Parce que je suis claustrophobe et que lui est Hulk...

-When you were asleep

And I was out walking

The voices started to speak

And they wouldn't stop talking

Cette chanson. Notre chanson, qu'on a entendu par hasard, chantée par une artiste de rue, alors qu'on se planquait encore aux Etats-Unis. Il chante, avec sa voix cassée. Me sourit. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour penser à autre chose. Alors je chante avec lui, avec ma voix rayée. L'espionne pince ses belles lèvres et elle disparaît avec le pilote, nous laissant tous seuls dans notre bulle. Je crois qu'elle jalouse notre complicité. Ou qu'elle ne comprends pas notre proximité… Pauvre espionne en manque d'amour... Nos notes se taisent. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Tu me connais trop.

Je baille. Il sourit, je le sais, même si je ne vois pas son visage.

-Que veux-tu, ça commence à faire longtemps.

C'est vrai. Cinq ans. Cinq ans à s'apprivoiser. À se comprendre. À trembler de peur. À hurler de rire. À se supporter. Ca commence à faire beaucoup. Mais c'est la dernière personne à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance. Et ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami, pour une fois. Je baille une nouvelle fois. Il a aussi ce mérite. Il arrive à me faire décompresser beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Mes yeux se ferment.

-Je te réveillerai quand on sera posé.

Je hoche la tête et m'endors doucement.

* * *

 **Les reviews font vivre la pauvre petite auteure que je suis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer.**


	3. Les boucliers

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voilà, je l'avais dit la dernière fois… Il m'arrive d'être en retard… Vraiment désolé tout le monde!**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui, toujours pas d'action mais bon, y a pas que de l'action dans la vie :p (enfin, je dis ça, mais je sais que je parle à des gens qui aiment les _MARVELs_ alors c'est un peu idiot de ma part de dire ça mais bon…)**

 **Bref.**

 **Disclaimer : Sander est ma marionnette mais les vengeurs sont les jouets de Marvel**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Le sommeil est tellement réconfortant… Goudronneux, vide dans l'espace et le temps, nous ne sommes plus que des mirages à la dérive. Je trouve cette absence de pensée réconfortante. Chaleureuse même. Alors je m'y abandonne volontier.

-Sander debout.

Merde. Mes yeux s'ouvrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et je me relève, tous les sens en alerte. Je récupère mon sac, que je fourre sur mon dos, prête à courir.

-On est arrivés.

Arrivés? Arrivés où? Ah oui, je me souviens. On est au SHIELD.

-T'aurai pas pu dire ça avant que je panique?!

Il sourit comme un idiot. En plus, il avait prévu le coup puisqu'il a les mains en l'air, son torse est le plus loin possible de ses genoux. Connard.

-T'as de la chance qui y ai plein de gens. Sinon je t'aurai frappé, abruti.

Ah, là il sourit moins! Nah! Les portes de la boîte de conserve qui nous sert de transport s'ouvrent, miss l'espionne s'engouffre à l'extérieur. Bruce ne semble pas rassuré. Pas plus que moi. Je soupire. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Mais je prends quand même sa main. On sait jamais. Il la serre fort et nous voilà partis vers le soleil. Et les espions. Il y en a partout. Tous habillés militairement. Je tremble un peu. Bruce ne sait pas quoi faire. On dirait un lion en cage. C'est un peu ce que nous sommes. Tout mes muscles sont contractés, prêt à se battre, ou à fuir. Je me retiens aussi de faire apparaître Hulk. C'était pas une bonne idée. Pas du tout. Je me retranche dans les ombres des avions, les bras croisés, le regard fuyant, ma capuche bien ancrée sur la tête. J'espère disparaître dans l'obscurité. C'est pas bon.

-Docteur Banner.

Je fixe mon regard sur la personne ayant parlé. Un blond parfait, une veste de cuir brun sur le dos, chemise à carreaux. Un vieux de la vieille. Pourtant, il paraît assez jeune, 30 ans, pas plus. Mais il s'habille comme un vieux de 90 piges. Tien, Bruce a arrêté de tourner en rond. Il s'avance. J'aimerai le retenir. Je sais pas qui c'est ce type, encore moins ce qu'il nous veut et puis, il vient d'arriver avec l'autre rousse. Mais mon instinct me pousse à le laisser tranquille. Pourquoi?

-Ah, vous êtes là. Bonjour.

Il tend sa main en avant. Il connaît cet homme? Comment? Son regard bleu dérive sur moi. Je plisse les yeux.

-Vous êtes qui?

Il s'avance. Sourire colgate.

-Captain Steven Rogers, mademoiselle.

Il tente de me serrer la main. Je la récupère pas. Mes neurones tournent à dix mille à l'heure. Qu'est ce que Captain America fait là putain! Qu'est ce que prépare Fury? Cette histoire va mal tourner. Pour tout le monde. Je le sens. Je le sais. J'en suis sûre. Et puis…

-D'où est-ce qu'il est vivant?!

Je le pointe du doigt. C'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de demander mais c'est la plus efficace.

-Sander!

Je roule des yeux. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas cool.

-No offense Cap mais j'ai pas vraiment toutes les infos.

Il hoche la tête. Mais je suis sûre qu'il comprend pas vraiment ma réaction. Pas grave, Bruce sait. Bruce sait toujours.

-L'agent Romanoff m'a fait un petit récapitulatif de la situation dans l'avion mais vu que tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller… Captain fait parti de l'équipe qui va récupérer le cube des mains de Loki. Et il y aura peut-être aussi Tony Stark.

Merci pour les updates. J'acquiesce. Mais c'est peut-être pire. On a donc vraiment à faire à Loki le dieu de la malice. Sinon, y aurait pas eu autant de héros pour le contenir. Je me retranche près de Bruce. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je rappatris mes bras contre mes côtes. On est plus dans un pays tolérant. Je déteste ça. J'ai une folle envie d'un câlin. Mais c'est impossible. Pas ici. Pas alors que nous sommes entourés de militaires. D'hommes sans âme. De fantômes prêt à obéir à l'aboiement d'un chihuahua. Toute forme de faiblesse reviendrait à signer notre arrêt de mort, à tous les deux.

-Ca va devenir difficile de respirer.

Elle est encore là, elle? Et comment ça, difficile de respirer?! Le sol vibre. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je déglutis. Cap s'avance, Bruce aussi. Et il se laisse un peu de marge, juste de quoi agripper ma main discrètement. Mais j'ai encore un mauvais pressentiment.

-C'est quoi? Un sous-marin?

Un sourire pâle, semblable à une grimace, s'étale sur mon visage.

-Ca pourrait être drôle. Bruce sous des mètres et des mètres d'eau!

J'utilise un humour dérisoire. C'est pour ne pas penser au fait que moi aussi, je vais me retrouver à des kilomètres de l'air pur, sans aucun moyen de m'échapper. Les garçons continuent de s'avancer vers le bord. On est trop près. Je force le doc à s'arrêter. Et d'immenses pales sortent de nul part.

-Oh non Sander, c'est bien pire!

Il hurle pour couvrir le bruit des moteurs. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vais avoir vue sur le ciel. C'est déjà mieux que de ne pas avoir de vue du tout.

-Suivez-moi.

Je me retourne. Elle fixe nos mains jointes avec mépris. Je me dégage et agrippe mon bras droit. Elle a raison. Faiblesse. Toujours éliminer nos faiblesse. Mais lui n'en a que faire. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et nous avançons, l'un collé à l'autre. C'est réconfortant. De le savoir toujours là. Peu importe notre vie si compliquée, il est toujours là. Même quand une myriade de soldats nous entourent, nous étouffent. On rentre dans les couloirs sombrent de ce porte-avion nouvelle génération. Plus d'échappatoire. La structure métallique semble fondre sur moi, m'engloutir, ôter l'oxygène de mes poumons. Je me recroqueville contre Bruce. Je sens que je vais adorer notre séjour dans cet outil de torture.

-Messieurs dame.

Fury. Fury et sa langue de vipère. Fury et son oeil qui me fixe sans le vouloir. Que je fusille du regard. Et qui récupère quelques dollars de la part du Cap. Certainement un pari de gagné. Il gagne toujours. Puisqu'il sait toujours sur quoi parier. Il s'approche de nous. Mes lèvres se plissent d'instinct, mon corps tout entier se tend encore plus, mes poings se ferment et mes yeux ne forment plus qu'une fente.

-Merci d'être venu.

Il tend sa main en avant. Bruce ôte son bras de mes épaules pour la lui serrer.

-Merci de ne pas nous avoir séparé.

Le borgne se tourne vers moi.

-Miss Jones. Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être assassin, vous vous intéressiez à la mythologie nordique.

Bruce agrippe mon poignet. C'est bien, il sait comment ça va finir.

-Et moi je ne vous savais pas qu'en plus d'être un menteur invétéré, vous étiez suicidaire.

-Combien de temps resterons-nous?

Bruce tente de faire tampon entre cet espion de pacotille et moi. Vaine tentative...

-Le moins longtemps possible, juste de quoi retrouver le tesseract.

Il ment. Il ment comme il respire. Mais on doit se fier à lui. Le doc sort son baratin scientifique. Je comprends rien. Je ne comprends jamais rien quand il sort sa science. Alors je récupère un de mes bouquins mythologique et me plonge dedans. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ouvert celui sur les nordiques. C'est pourtant le plus intéressant, avec le panthéon grec. Je commence ma lecture quand un bras doux et familier s'empare du mien et me conduit dans un dédale sans fin de couloirs sombres. Je continu de lire. Il a dû remarquer que j'étais dans mon monde. Alors il va me guider. On débouche dans un grand laboratoire tout blanc avec une immense fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Trop bien. Un coin à gauche a été aménagé pour moi, regroupant le plus d'ouvrages possibles sur Loki. Ne manquerait plus qu'un pouf et je serai au paradis. Je m'étale sur le sol froid, près de l'immense baie vitrée. Bruce aussi s'y met. On ne parle pas. On a pas besoin de ça. Je tente de faire abstraction du fait que nous sommes dans une forteresse volante. Sans aucune issue. Arrête. Arrête de penser à cet air qui te manque! Tu as un méchant à attraper. Où pourrait-il bien être, ce dieu tyrannique? Là où il pourrait gagner. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à autre chose… Pourquoi est ce que le passé revient frappé à ma porte? Je ne l'ai pas invité… Non. Se recentrer. Un peu. Le temps de trouver ce cube bleu. D'ailleurs...

-Hey, le tesseract, il sert à quoi?

Je lève la tête de mon bouquin. Loki sera là où il pourra trouver ce dont il a besoin.

-A créer un portail interdimensionnel reliant…

-En anglais ça m'arrangerai.

-C'est la clé d'une porte qui mène à l'autre bout de l'espace.

Bah voilà, je comprends mieux quand on utilise des mots compréhensibles. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il cherche? Il a déjà sa porte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'ouvre pas? C'est pas dans son passé que je vais trouver mes réponses. Et puis j'ai d'autres questions.

-Je vais sur le pont.

Bruce hoche vite fait la tête et se plonge corps et âme dans son boulot. Lui sait se concentrer. Je prends quand même le temps de lui faire un mini câlin. Parce que j'ai bien besoin de ça avant d'aller affronter le monde extérieur. Un monde d'espion, de mensonge, de secret. Un monde si loin du nôtre. Les couloirs étroits paraissent m'écraser sous une chape d'acier trempé. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine, sans que je puisse y faire grand chose. Penser au ciel. Aux oiseaux. Libres comme l'air. Je serai bientôt libre moi aussi. Bientôt. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine et avance, toujours plus vite pour rejoindre la lumière du jour et quitter cette impression d'étouffement. J'y suis presque. Encore un petit effort. Respire bon sang! Arrête de flipper et avance. Je déteste ma claustrophobie. Allez! Je me retrouve dans l'open space. Soupire. Le ciel est toujours là. Fury aussi par ailleurs.

-Pourquoi m'avoir permise de venir ici?

Il se retourne. Hausse un sourcil.

-Ce n'est certainement pas pour les jolis yeux de Bruce. Ni parce que je connais Loki. Ca ne peut pas être pour ça.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres menteuses.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous courez tous dans la nature.

Il voulait nous rassembler. Pourquoi? Pourquoi rassembler une équipe aussi… Dysfonctionnelle? Un bip résonne quelque part dans l'aéronef. Romanoff se redresse.

-On a une correspondance.

Je regarde l'écran. Il ressemble donc à ça, ce dieu du mensonge. Deux billes vertes en guise d'yeux, de long cheveux corbeaux et une peau si pâle… Longiligne, freluquet, en comparaison aux autres. Un dieu de pacotille face à ses compères.

-Jones.

Je relève le regard, en même temps qu'une dizaine d'agents. Saleté de nom de famille trop courant.

-Vous voulez y aller?

Aller chercher ce félon? Pourquoi pas. Je hoche la tête, enfile des mitaines pour un peu protéger mes mains quand je le frapperai. Je vais frapper un dieu. Un sourire, peut-être trop grand, éclaire mes lèvres. Et surtout, je vais revoir le jour. J'attrape mon téléphone, coincé dans ma poche.

-Bruce, je vais chercher Loki. Ce sera pas long-

Je me dois de le prévenir.

-Fais attention à toi-

A croire qu'il avait déjà prévu que je m'en aille pour aller chercher notre méchant…

-T'es sûr que ça ira?-

J'ai quand même peur de le laisser seul ici. Avec tous ces espions qui nous enferment dans leur cage de métal.

-Oui. Va-

* * *

 **Re! J'ai une petite interrogation… Ca vous dirai de faire un petit jeu de questions/réponses avec Sander? Ou de me proposer un OS d'une semaine sur l'autre sur le thème des Avengers, avec ou sans Sander? Ca pourrait peut-être être un moyen de rendre tout ça un peu plus interactif, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Aller, à la prochaine :)**


	4. Deux dieux pour le prix d'un

**Hey tout le monde!**

 **J'aimerai d'abord tous vous remercier, chose que je n'ai pas faite, dans la précipitation, la semaine dernière… Vous êtes plus de 100 à avoir lu HBBR! Merci pour ça :)**

 _ **Also thank you to all my foreigner viewers for reading this story, even though it's in french…**_

 **Bon, assez parler, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Disclamer : Sander est mon bébé, les autres sont les bébés du MCU.**

* * *

-En route.

Je grimace et rentre à l'intérieur de l'avion. Bon sang, je déteste ces putains de boîtes de conserves. Et non, je n'irai pas à l'avant pour faire plaisir à Miss L'espionne. Autant rester avec le Captain. Ce monument du passé. Il était dans mes livres d'école, quand j'étais encore toute petite! Je soupire. Je devrais y être encore, à l'école. Je devrais encore étudier son histoire. Mais non. Me voilà à traquer un dieu immortel pour protéger le monde. Un monde qui me méprise, me met en marge, parce que je suis un monstre. Quelle ironie. Un monstre à la recherche d'un dieu mortifère. Terrible destin de deux êtres incompris...

-Mademoiselle Jones?

Je lève le regard. Pince les lèvres. Le mademoiselle semble inapproprié quand on parle de moi. Je suis trop jeune pour être appelée mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas assez vécu pour que l'on me nomme ainsi. Ou peut-être ai-je trop vécu pour supporter un titre aussi innocent?

-Jones tout court, ça ira très bien Captain. J'ai que seize ans. Je suis trop petite pour être qualifiée de mademoiselle.

Il sourit.

-Sander.

Je lui souris aussi. Il a trouvé une autre solution. Une solution simple mais adéquate.

-J'ai lu votre dossier.

Je retranche mes genoux tout contre moi. Déglutis. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je ne veux pas être déculpabilisée. Ni prise en pitié par un soldat hors du temps. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, dans un si petit espace. Peur soudaine. Claustrophobie. Je respire un peu plus profondément.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de votre frère.

C'est faux. Ne sait-il pas que c'est faux? Mon frère est mort de ma faute. C'est un fait avéré. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fuit. Pourquoi j'ai trouvé Bruce. Pourquoi nous avons sympathisés. Parce que nous sommes pareils. Avec trop de mondes détruits par notre faute. C'est tout. Aussi simple que ça. Aussi doux. Aussi normal. Nous sommes tous les deux des monstres aux yeux des hommes. Nous avons trouvé notre place dans ce monde pourri. Et ça nous va.

-C'est que vous avez lu à travers vos yeux de justicier, Rogers. Si vous lisiez avec des yeux de personne lambda, vous comprendriez.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas. Parce que lui est un héro avant tout. Alors que moi je suis… moi et c'est tout. Pas une enfant. Pas une femme non plus. Mais moi, je vois au travers des lignes de ce rapport. Parce que j'étais là. Et que j'ai tué mon grand frère. Avec un couteau de cuisine.

-J'aimerai bien me préparer maintenant si vous voulez bien.

Il hoche la tête. J'enfile mes mitaines de métal, rabats ma capuche sur mes yeux. Et je me concentre. Rester focalisée sur Loki. C'est mon objectif. Et rien ne doit m'en éloigner. Pas même ces souvenirs étouffants. Surtout pas mes souvenirs étouffants.

-On y est.

La voix de Romanoff résonne dans l'habitacle.

-On vous laisse là?

Je m'approche du cockpit pour regarder la scène sous moi. Oui. C'est le meilleur endroit pour être largués.

-C'est parfait, je murmure.

Rogers n'hésite même pas, saute dans le vide. Je le suis, avec quelques temps d'écart. Je veux voir la réaction de Loki face à lui. Je dois voir sa réaction. Pour le comprendre. Un peu.

-Le soldat.

Il sourit. Comme s'il avait tout prévu. C'est faux. Il savait que Rogers serait là parce que c'est un héro. Je ne le suis pas. Un fin sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je m'élance dans le vide. Atteris dans une pirouette. Un peu derrière Cap.

-Une enfant.

Il plisse les yeux. Moi aussi. Comment peut-il me qualifier d'enfant?

-Non… La révoltée.

Je préfère qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Une enfant, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le serai jamais. Je l'observe. Peut-être un peu longuement. Ses cheveux plaqués sur sa tête par une couche importante de… gel peut-être, si tant est qu'il y en ai à Asgard. Ses cornes d'or représentant une chèvre. Peut-être en référence au fait que c'est le plus jeune des frères princiers. Après tout, la chèvre est le symbole de l'initiation… Et le vert qu'il porte… Cela doit faire référence à quelque chose... Mais à quoi? On a pas assez d'écrit pour le savoir. Il faudra que je me renseigne. Quitte à lui demander. Un hurlement retentit dans mon dos. J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié que j'étais là pour le battre. Je cligne des yeux. Me mets en position de combat. Finis de le contempler.

-Allez-vous en, je dis, froidement.

Une masse de foule s'échappe à grands cris. Au moins, j'aurai pu sauver quelques vies. Quelques mondes subsisteront grâce à mon concours. Cela suffit à me mettre d'un peu meilleure humeur. Romanoff décide de faire son entrée.

-Loki, lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous.

C'est pas bon. Il lance un jet bleuté en direction de l'avion. Je ne réfléchis même pas. Mes muscles se tendent. Mon poing part tout seul. Il l'arrête. Captain attaque de l'autre côté. Et j'enchaîne. A deux contre un, ça devrait le faire, non? Je ne suis pas habituée au bouclier étoilé. Et lui n'est pas habitué à mes mouvements trop précis, trop traîtres peut-être. C'est normal que le dieu ai l'avantage. Je me retrouve avec un bouclier dans les jambes. Douleur fulgurante. Tomber. Souffle coupé. Se relever. Vite. Et c'est reparti! Je me bats avec plus de vitesse. Il semble pècher là-dessus. Il ne peut pas bien bouger dans cette tunique d'or et d'émeraude. De lourds tissus. Mais je me reprends un coup. De bâton cette fois-ci. En plein dans la mâchoire. Du sang se mêle à ma salive. Ca commence à être amusant. Je continu, Captain se fait éjecter. J'aimerai même en rire. Un dieu, qui n'arrive pas à tenir tête à deux terriens. Crochet du droit. Coup de pied gauche. Je danse avec lui. Et le temps ne semble plus avoir d'emprise sur nous. Puisqu'après tout, c'est un dieu. Un être hors du temps. Hors de notre temps. Cap se rajoute. Je commence à comprendre. À comprendre comment il fonctionne. Avec son bouclier et ses gestes de grosse brute. C'est bien mieux. Mais je me prends le coup de trop. Son putain de sceptre dans le bide. Je tombe. Ca, ça faisait pas parti du plan. Je m'étale contre une colonne. Mon corps forme un impact trop impressionnant. J'ai pas un super sérum dans les veines moi! Inspire. Expire. Reprend ton souffle. Mon souffle qui s'est perdu. C'est qu'il a de la force le petit Loki! Grésillement dans le ciel. Je lève la tête. Manquait plus qu'un mégalo de plus. Iron Man. C'est vrai que Bruce m'en avait parlé. Au moins, grâce à lui, on a plus à se battre. Y a qu'à voir son artillerie! Je me relève un peu en claudiquant pour récupérer le dieu. D'ailleurs, il correspond assez à ses descriptions. Il est beau mais avec cette ombre sous jacente. Ce côté machiavélique. Je pourrais avoir peur. Je devrais avoir peur. Mais non. Je suis simplement fascinée. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des êtres mythologiques. Et qu'ils sont à notre merci. Stark s'occupe de le foutre dans l'avion. Je me recroqueville en face de lui. Le fixe du regard. Fascinant. Ses yeux verts croisent les miens. Et on reste ainsi. À se fixer mutuellement. Lui doit m'évaluer. Regarder les dégâts qu'il a fait sur mon corps. Je me contente de l'observer. D'observer ses réactions.

-Et toi la gamine, t'es qui?

Je soupire. Lâche Loki des yeux. Plante mon regard dans celui de Stark.

-Sander Jones.

J'ai l'impression de le cracher. Je me recentre sur mon sujet d'étude. Des éclairs retentissent dans le ciel. Il se recroqueville. Guette quelque chose. J'écarquille les yeux. Ça ne peut pas être lui… On est cuit. On peut dire adieu à nos aveux. À notre cube bleu. Je me fais plus petite encore.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend, vous avez peur des éclairs?

Le Cap ne connaît pas sa religion nordique par coeur. Sinon il posterai son bouclier droit devant Loki pour le protéger. Je suis trop faible pour ça. Je ne peux rien faire contre mjolnir.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de voir ce qu'il va suivre.

Sa voix ronde est pleine de frayeur.

-Sander?

Rogers se tourne vers moi, le regard luisant d'interrogation.

-C'est pas bon du tout.

Stark hausse un sourcil. Il n'a pas été briefé avant ou quoi?! Une chose se pose sur le toit. Je plisse les yeux. Il est là. Et je ne peux rien faire. Mes poings se serrent automatiquement. Il arrache la porte. Je sursaute. Plus par principe qu'autre chose. Il embarque notre cargaison sans rien dire. Stark part à l'assaut. Captain le suit de près. Sans réfléchir pour un sous. Je soupire. Me lève pour calmer notre pilote et lui montrer un spot où atterir, histoire que je récupère le dieu de la malice, pendant que ces trois abrutis se tapent les uns sur les autres. Combat de titans. Je n'aurai pas pu m'incruster. Ils sont tous si fort. Protégés par tout un tas de stratagèmes. Et moi je ne suis qu'une simple petite humaine. Je me contente de mon rôle. Et c'est très bien comme ça. On retrouve facilement Loki, perché sur une corniche, à l'écart du combat. Romanoff s'occupe de le récupérer et de le foutre dans l'avion, pendant que je me pose sur le bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide à observer le spectacle. A observer Thor. Et Ironman. Et Captain America. Je n'aurai jamais pensé faire face à de tels géants. J'ai besoin de contacter Bruce. Juste pour être sûre que tout ça est bien réel.

-Je peux t'appeler?-

Mon téléphone sonne de suite. C'est toujours comme ça entre nous. Je lui demande, il appelle. J'ai trop peur de le faire sursauter. Surtout dans ces conditions. Ça aurait été différent au fin fond de l'Asie. Ou du désert. Ou de n'importe où sans humains. Le fait est qu'il est dans un navire volant. Trop risqué pour tout le monde. Surtout pour lui.

-Ca va?

Il a eu peur pour moi. Je souris. C'est moi normalement moi qui devrait avoir peur pour lui. Il est dans un vaisseau rempli d'espions.

-On a notre méchant. On va bientôt rentrer. Juste le temps que Cap régularise notre statut face à Thor.

-Thor?

Je ris.

-Oui Thor. J'ai deux dieux pour le prix d'un à étudier maintenant.

Ricanement. Puis blanc. Je n'entends que sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil. C'est doux. Mais je n'aime pas trop le silence. Alors je le brise.

-Et toi, t'en ai où?

Il grommelle. Et tente de m'expliquer des choses que je ne peux pas comprendre. En bas, les trois provoquent une onde de choc. Cela arrête Bruce dans ses élucubrations.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que c'était? Est-ce que ça va?

Sa voix gronde. Pas bon. Il a peur pour moi. Je pourrais trouver cela mignon dans d'autres circonstances.

-Tout va bien. Juste mjolnir qui vient de taper sur le bouclier de Rogers. Je crois qu'on va bientôt y aller. A toute à l'heure. Fait attention à toi.

-C'est toi la plus en danger.

-Mais c'est toujours moi qui doit me faire du soucis.

Je souris et raccroche. C'est parti pour quelques heures de vol. Youpi. Je me remets en boule dans mon petit coin. En face de Loki. Stark entre en premier. Suivi de Captain. Et du dieu. De Thor. Mon regard reste figé sur lui. Une cape rouge. Flamboyante. De longs cheveux blonds. Je me demande s'ils sont teints. Après tout, son peuple les teignait. Pourquoi pas lui? Immense montagne de muscles. Montre sa force de guerrier. De combattant. Et ses yeux bleus croisent les miens. Il les plisse.

-Demoiselle. Thor pour vous servir.

Il se penche. S'incline. Je me sens gênée. Alors j'attaque. Mon seul moyen d'autodéfense verbal.

-Jones.

Mon ton est trop froid pour être encourageant. Je me recroqueville un peu plus. Et regarde les inscriptions sur mjolnir. Ce marteau est magnifique. Juste magnifique. Il le pose sur ses genoux, assit à côté de son frère adoptif. Il discute avec lui à voix basse. Je les observe. Tous les deux. Deux dieux d'une de mes religions préférées. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à les observer.

* * *

 **Je suis le genre de personne à bien apprécier les reviews ;p**


	5. Interview d'un dieu

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Merci à tous! On est rendu à plus de 200 vues! Et assez de follows, de favorite, et de reviews pour que je sois encore plus motivée pour poster cette fiction! Je suis contente que vous aimiez à ce point Sander, donc ouais, merci beaucoup!**

 **Je poste en avance, parce que je sais que je ne serai pas dispo demain. Mais tout devrait revenir à la normale dès la semaine prochaine.**

 **Guest : Merci de me soutenir et de t'être manifesté!**

 **Disclamer : Personne ne m'appartient, il n'y a que Sander à qui je peux faire faire tout ce que je veux ;p**

 **Bon, assez bavardé, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, parce que le fun commence enfin.**

* * *

-Bruce!

Je saute dans ses bras. Il me rend mon étreinte. Trop longtemps sans le voir. J'ai eu peur. Un peu quand même. Même si je sais que c'est maintenant que je devrais avoir peur. Maintenant que Loki est ici. Maintenant qu'il passe devant ce labo, un sourire aux lèvres. Pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout. Ce type est un livre ouvert. Toutes ses émotions passent sur son visage. Et s'il est heureux d'être ici, alors il va falloir faire gaffe. À tout. Je récupère la main de Bruce dans la mienne, alors qu'il suit du regard ce dieu vert. Je serre un peu plus ses doigts entre les miens. Je ne les lâche que quand la figure princière de Loki disparaît au détour d'un couloir.

-C'était vraiment si terrible?

Je me blottis entre ses bras. Grimace. Parce que j'ai un peu mal partout. Il pose sa main gauche dans mes cheveux. Je le sens se tendre contre moi. Il a dû sentir un peu de sang dégouliner de l'une de mes blessures. Je relève la tête. Il me regarde, ses yeux chocolat presque envahis de vert.

-C'est rien. Ca va.

Il sourit avec ironie.

-Bien sûr que ça va.

Ton sombre. Je déglutis. Me rapproche encore plus de lui, obligée de me tenir sur la pointe de mes pieds pour tenter de l'engloutir tout entier. Mais même comme ça, je suis trop petite. Trop petite pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Trop petite pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je déteste ça.

-Ca va Bruce. Je vais bien. Je me suis simplement battue et j'ai pas un Hulk pour me réparer.

Il grogne. Dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Tu m'avais promis de faire attention.

-Je sais. Et j'ai fais comme j'ai pu.

Il hoche la tête. Se détache de moi pour prendre de quoi bander mes blessures. Il ne dit rien. Fait ça doucement, avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable, alors que je sens encore de la colère en lui. J'aimerai lui prouver que ça va. Qu'il ne m'a pas tant amoché que ça. Mais je me suis retrouvée balancée contre un mur. Ce n'est pas rien pour un humain normal.

 _-Docteur Banner, Jones, vous êtes attendus sur le pont-_

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi? Il range sa trousse de soin. Agrippe ma main. On s'engouffre dans les couloirs sombres et clos. Je ferme les yeux. Le laisse me guider. Jusqu'à ce que qu'il me lâche la main. Je rouvre les yeux. Nous sommes arrivés. Tous les autres sont déjà là. Enfin, tous sauf Stark. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Moins il y a de monde, mieux je me porterai. Bruce s'installe face à un siège, en face de Romanoff. Il semble avoir peur de s'asseoir. Je le comprends. Je me poste à sa droite. Et j'aimerai bien lui faire un câlin qui dure longtemps. C'est stupide. Nous sommes entourés de militaires. De menaces potentielles. Je soupire. Un peu malgré moi. Et je retranche mes bras contre ma poitrine. Des écrans s'allument. Loki. Je me penche en avant. Il est dans une cage. Une cage trop grande pour lui. Juste à la taille de… Je sers les poings. Le salaud. Un frisson parcourt mon corps tout entier. Mes muscles se tendent. Quel salaud. Fury avait prévu une cage pour Hulk. A l'intérieur de cette cellule aménagée, l'espion menace le dieu. Mais tout ce que je vois est cette cage. Pour mon meilleur ami. Une paire d'yeux verts fixés sur la caméra me ramènent à la réalité.

-Oh je sais. Une bête sauvage qui prétend encore être un homme.

Je sers la mâchoire. L'espionne lance un regard devant elle. Sur Bruce. Je fais de même. Il sourit. Amère. Loki n'a rien compris. Il est un homme qui prétend être une bête. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu devenir un monstre. Jamais. Que ce soit Hulk ou lui. Aucun des deux n'est un monstre de cruauté. Contrairement au dieu de la malice.

-Vous devez être désespéré pour faire appel à ces créatures perdues pour assurer votre protection.

Je plisse les yeux. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas parfait. Aucun de nous. Même pas Rogers, qui semble encore lutter contre ce présent si éloigné de ce qu'il connaissait. Il y a l'espionne et les crimes qui résonnent dans son sillage. Sans même savoir ce qu'elle a fait, je sais que ce n'est pas joli. Sinon Fury ne l'aurait jamais embauchée. Il y a Thor, qui reste sur une terre qui n'est pas la sienne. Bruce. Perdu à ressasser le passé. Sans cesse. Et moi. Moi et mes mains meurtrières. Qui ai assassiné mon frère et qui prétend l'avoir fait pour protéger le monde. Nous ne sommes que des êtres en attente du purgatoire. Un bras se pose sur mon épaule. Je détends tous les muscles de mon corps d'un coup.

-Il m'a l'air sympathique ce garçon.

Bruce me regarde. Je vois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il a peur pour moi. Parce que j'ai déconnecté un peu. Je tente de le rassurer en lui prenant la main.

-Loki va faire traîner les choses.

Captain. Je secoue la tête. Se reconcentrer.

-Alors Thor, Sander, quel est son plan?

Pourquoi moi? Ah oui, je suis censée tout savoir de lui.

-Il a une armée. Appelée les chitauris. Qui ne viennent ni d'Asgard ni d'aucun monde connu.

-Et il va venir envahir la Terre pour vous tenir tête.

Je pointe le dieu du doigt. Il fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas si ignorante que ça, maître du tonnerre.

-Loki est jaloux de son frère et c'est un enfant gâté qui a vu toutes ses certitudes tomber en éclat. Il est prêt à tout pour se récupérer un trône.

Je marque une pause. Ils me fixent tous comme si j'avais un nez rouge. Et je déteste ça. Je croise les bras, me ratatine un peu.

-C'est évident, non?

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Bruce pour un peu de soutien. Il m'en apporte en détournant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

-Il a donc besoin d'ouvrir un autre portail. Voilà pourquoi Loki a enlevé Selvig.

Selvig? Qui c'est Selvig? Je crois avoir loupé beaucoup trop d'informations en roupillant dans l'avion. J'aurai pas dû. Je sers mes poings, plisse encore un peu plus les yeux. Natasha se met à parler.

-Loki le contrôle par une espèce d'envoûtement.

Elle marque une pause. Baisse le regard.

-Lui et un autre...

-On peut savoir pourquoi Loki s'est laissé arrêter?

Cap'! Elle allait dire un truc important! Un truc sur son passé. Ça aurait pu être intéressant. Mais non, monsieur veut des réponses! Je soupire.

-On devrait pas se concentrer sur lui.

Je hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi?

-On sent bien que ce type est un fou furieux.

-Hey c'est faux ça! Furieux certes mais fou? Je crois pas.

A son tour de hausser un sourcil. Il ne comprend pas. Mais c'est vrai quoi! Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait!

-C'est qu'un malade mental bon à enfermer Sander.

-Prenez garde à vos paroles! C'est aussi mon frère.

Bien dit big guy.

-Il a assassiné plus de 80 personnes en deux jours.

Mais toujours avec une intention derrière. C'est un génie du mal et pas un pauvre débile à mettre en cage. Personne ne devrait être mit en cage. Je lance un coup d'oeil discret sur Bruce. Imagine Hulk enfermé dans cette prison à sa taille. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Il a été adopté, dit Thor, à travers le brouillard qu'est devenu mon esprit pendant un court moment.

Je me mets à sourire. Parce que c'était drôle quand même. Stark débarque. Fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais on est en guerre contre une armée inconnue. Et entourés d'espions. Il parle à Bruce. Je ne comprends rien. Pas grave. C'est des sciences. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'aimerai bien bosser. Maintenant que j'ai mon sujet à portée de main.

-Sander?

Je relève la tête. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Bruce est presque parti avec l'autre égocentrique.

-Allez dans les labos. Je vous rejoins après.

Il hoche la tête. Met son téléphone en l'air. Je fais de même. On peut se contacter. C'est déjà ça.

-Fury.

Il est entré quand ils sont partis. Je baisse mon bras. Range mon portable. Me tourne vers l'espion.

-Je veux interroger Loki.

Il hausse un sourcil. Mais acquiesce. Je sais qu'il va regarder notre échange. Si ça lui plait. Je m'engouffre dans les couloirs labyrinthiques. Manque de souffle. Respire. Respire tout doucement. Inspiration. Expiration. J'y suis. Je laisse la porte ouverte. Même si cela ne fera rien. Cette pièce aussi est fermée. Mais je sens l'air du dessous affluer. Un avantage de cette cage. Je me fonds dans les ombres. Sans bruit. Je l'observe. Il est assis en tailleur. Attendant quelque chose. Mais quoi? Je plisse les yeux pour mieux me concentrer.

-Ne faites pas votre timide.

Je sursaute. Pour me rendre compte que cette injonction vient de lui. Je m'approche. Capuche enfoncée sur le crâne. Mains dans les poches. Je m'assois sur le sol en face de son dos. Il se retourne. Ses yeux verts luisent de malice. Mais je ne me démonte pas. Je le fixe du regard. Un sourire. Presque une grimace. Se fond sur son visage.

-Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui doit m'interroger.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Qui vous dit que je suis là pour vous interroger?

Il ricane. Il sait que j'ai raison.

-Belles blessures.

Je grogne. C'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Il en profite.

-Je suis déçu de ne pas voir votre monstre de compagnie.

Je serre les poings. Il n'a pas le droit de le mentionner. Jamais. Mon corps tout entier est tendu.

-Oh ou peut-être est-ce vous le monstre du duo?

Je me tais. Mais c'est incroyablement vrai.

-Cette lueur dans vos yeux… Elle ne trompe personne vous savez.

Je serre la mâchoire. Je crois savoir où il veut en venir. Et cela ne me plaît pas.

-Qui avez vous tué mademoiselle Jones, pour ne plus avoir peur?

Je ne dis pas un mot. Et son sourire s'élargit. Prend toute la place. À croire qu'il sait tout. Comment peut-il savoir? Observe le. Apprend à reconnaître ses mécanismes. Et ne pense pas à l'autre. A ce sang sur tes mains et dans ton coeur.. Loki se sert des peurs pour détruire. Des peurs qu'on dévoile dans notre comportement. Dans nos gestes. Dans nos paroles. Je me dois de rester neutre. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

-C'est bien dommage, moi qui aurait voulu rencontrer votre frère. Alec c'est ça? L'agent Barton m'en a touché deux mots.

Barton. Celui qui m'a pourchassé. Pour finalement me laisser en vie. Et près de Bruce. Clint Barton. Celui qui s'est rebellé contre Fury. Un petit peu. Parce qu'il avait confiance en moi. Un petit peu.

-Il m'a raconté comment vous l'avez éviscéré pour lui ôter la bombe. Une micro bombe logée dans son ventre, c'est ça?

Il en rit. Comment peut-il en rire? Tout ça à cause de Barton. "Lui et un autre"… Cet autre c'était Clint. Qui lui a tout raconté. Parce qu'il savait que Fury m'appellerai. Et alors qu'une partie de mon cerveau tente de réfléchir, l'autre me rappelle la viscosité d'un corps ouvert, un rire plus dément encore que celui qui me fait face et surtout un goût de fer dans la bouche et dans le nez.

-Ce spectacle devait être magnifique…

Je me lève. J'en ai assez entendu. Je vois à travers mes paupières closes la dépouille toute fraîche de mon frère étalée sur le sol… J'entends en écho des applaudissements de joie. Des personnes que j'ai sauvé. Des personnes qui m'ont remerciée pour avoir assassiné mon frère et son égo. Je dois partir avant d'étouffer.

-Fury, à vous.

Je lance à la caméra qui me suit du regard. Je m'engouffre dans les boyaux du vaisseau. Je veux rejoindre Bruce. J'ai besoin de rejoindre Bruce. Et peu importe ces murs qui m'écrasent. Ces agents partout. J'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Parce que je suis glacée de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvre sur moi. Je me mords la joue. Je suis pathétique. J'ai fuit. J'ai simplement fuit.

-Sander.

Il paraît aller bien. Ils n'ont pas fait exploser le labo. Soulagement.

-Loki est une véritable ordure, je lance, acide, pour essayer d'évacuer tous ces souvenirs qui me polluent la tête.

Il voit immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Je presse mon corps contre le sien. Mais un rire me fige.

-Il est si ignoble que ça?

Je détourne les yeux. Focalise mon attention sur Stark. Cet abruti qui me regarde avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Je sens mes poings se fermer de nouveau. Et de la rage engloutir tout mon être. Il faut que je me calme. Pour ne pas abîmer ce vieillard. Pour ne pas mettre Bruce en colère. Il faut que je chasse ces souvenirs de ma tête. Que j'ôte ce corps gelé de ma rétine. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas avec ce millionaire dans les pattes. Surtout pas avec lui. Bruce me maintient contre lui. Des bips éclosent un peu partout dans la pièce. Il soupire. Dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Se détache uniquement pour récupérer une tablette.

-Tu viens t'asseoir?

J'acquiesce. Il s'installe sur le sol. Je fais de même. Pose ma tête sur son torse. Je ferme mes yeux, piquants de larmes contenues. Je ne dois pas pleurer devant des étrangers. Ne jamais pleurer devant des étrangers. Encore moins devant des espions. Une main joue avec mes cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je sens ma gorge nouée. Je vois à travers mes paupières closes les responsables de tout ce merdier qu'est censé être ma vie. Même si je ne sais pas lequel blâmer le plus. Le responsable d'origine, ce frère psychopathe jusqu'aux bouts des ongles? Ou bien ce dieu de la "malice", qui a fait ressurgir mon passé avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine? Un frisson me parcourt. Des lèvres se posent sur mon front. Je sens Bruce bouger pour attraper quelque chose. Un casque se retrouve sur mes oreilles. Le son de la pluie tombant doucement sur un lac. Je lève les yeux. Bruce travaille comme si de rien n'était. Il ne me demande pas comment ça va. Il sait que ça ne va pas. Il sait que Loki m'a fait du mal. Mais il n'ose pas demander comment. Je l'en remercie intérieurement pour ça. Je ne suis pas prête à lui expliquer. A lui dire que je pense de nouveau à ce frère tant haï. Alors je reste recroquevillée tout contre Bruce, le visage caché par mes cheveux maintenant détachés. A attendre que la crise passe.


	6. Science bros

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Hey bah... En une semaine, 100 vues de plus! Vous explosez les compteurs, c'est génial! Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que HBBR vous plaise toujours autant!**

 **Bon, ce chapitre est encore un peu calme mais bon, c'est le rythme du film qui le veut... Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va bientôt bouger!**

 **Disclamer : Sander est mon bébé, les autres sont de Marvel**

 **Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une main se pose sur ma cuisse. Je sursaute. Mais ce n'est que Bruce qui se redresse. J'ôte mon casque. Je suis un peu plus calme. Alec me laisse un peu tranquille. Autant en profiter pour examiner ce putain de sceptre. Éclat bleu. Comme ce cube qu'ils recherchent. Bruce passe un genre de scanner dessus. Énonce ses conclusions à voix haute. Mais je n'écoute pas. Je regarde les courbes tranchées et pourtant si sveltes de l'objet. J'observe l'or éblouissant. Pas un objet viking. Impossible. Trop raffiné. Il faudra que je vérifie. Je griffonne mes observation sur un petit carnet. Celui concernant Loki.

-... on pourra atteindre la vitesse de 600 teraflop.

Je fronce les sourcils. Trop de chiffres compliqués. Les rayons gamma, je comprends encore mais quand on passe à autre chose -comme Stark vient de le faire- je pige que dalle.

-J'ai juste apporté ma brosse à dent.

Je souris. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant de moyens. Moi je m'en doutais. Si Fury a consenti à m'embarquer, c'est que c'était important. C'est important. Et cela implique du budget. Il y en a. Y a qu'à regarder leurs instruments de mesure. Stark se rapproche. Butine entre les différents écrans. Et parle. Beaucoup.

-Vous devriez venir à la Tour Stark…

Immense bâtiment en plein New York. Aucune chance.

-Les dix étages du haut sont consacrés à la recherche et au développement. C'est un paradis technologique.

Je plisse les yeux. Interdiction. Je m'avance vers Bruce. Regarde sa réaction. Il ne sait pas où poser ses yeux. Je sais à quoi il pense. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense à ça. Saleté de milliardaire.

-On s'en passera Stark.

Je me mets en travers de son chemin. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Me surplombe en pensant que cela m'impressionne. J'ai l'habitude d'être petite. Les grands ne me font plus peur.

-On a aussi une unité d'archéologie pour toi.

Ne sait-il pas que l'archéologie dans le sens stricte du terme ne m'intéresse pas?

-Je vous promets en environnement sans stress.

Il passe derrière moi doucement. Joue avec une aiguille. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Je tapote légèrement le pied de Bruce. Il comprend tout de suite puisqu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il sait. Il sait aussi qu'une piqûre ne lui fera rien. Mais je voulais m'en assurer, pour que la surprise ne le déroute pas.

-Sans pression… Sans surprise…

Il pique. Ça doit faire mal. Malgré l'appréhension il a sursauté. Je pensais pas que ça délivrait du jus ce machin là. Il guette sa réaction. Je ricane.

-Ça fait rien?

-Hey!

Steve. Captain America. Toujours là pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

-C'est bon Cap, il est jamais devenu vert à cause d'un vaccin que je sache!

Il me renvoie un regard plein de réprimande. Je soupire. C'est un rabas joie. Je m'amusais bien de la réaction de Stark. C'était drôle. Même si maintenant qu'il le dit ça ne l'est plus.

-Est-ce que vous prenez toujours tout à la rigolade?

Je ne sais pas s'il me parle ou s'il parle à Tony. Mais il y a dans sa voix un soupçon de panique. Ça n'aurait pas été si grave… Hulk aurait surgit mais j'aurai été là. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Parce que je suis la seule à le comprendre. À l'aimer. Bruce ébouriffe mes cheveux et reprend sa tâche. Moi aussi j'ai des trucs à faire. Je prends un bouquin sur les symboles ases. Je m'assois sur le sol. Me coupe du monde. Il faut que je trouve si ce sceptre à une quelconque portée dans le monde nordique. Savoir si je peux en apprendre plus dessus, sur ses pouvoirs, sur ce qu'il fait aux gens. Barton a été envoûté par ce truc. Pourtant il a une volonté de fer. Alors c'est que cela doit être puissant. Très puissant. En fond, j'écoute les babillements incessants de Stark. "Vous êtes bien trop timide Banner..." Idiot.

-Vous devriez vous concentrer sur le problème Stark.

Et un point pour Cap.

-Que croyez vous que je fais?

Je relève la tête. Le ton de cette conversation vient de changer. De devenir plus sérieux.

-Pourquoi Fury nous fait venir maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant?

-Parce que c'est un espion.

Ils posent tous les trois leurs regards sur moi. Je lâche mes bouquins. M'assois plus confortablement.

-C'est vrai quoi! Vous vous attendiez à quoi? C'est de Fury dont on parle.

Rogers laisse ses pupilles passer de Stark à moi. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Selon vous il nous cache des informations?

Je ris. Amère.

-Bien sûr.

Je le dis en même temps que le millionnaire. Comme quoi on peut s'entendre sur certains sujets.

-Ses secrets cachent des secrets. Même Banner trouve ça suspect!

Je plisse les yeux. Je déteste que Stark le mette en scène comme ça. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir son avis sur la question. Il ne sait rien de ma relation avec le directeur. Avec Barton non plus. Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Il relève la tête du sceptre. Semble un peu perdu.

-Moi je veux juste finir ce que je suis en train de faire…

-Bruce.

Il plonge ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes. Ses yeux se demandent pourquoi je suis si curieuse. Les miens l'implorent. Il plisse imperceptiblement ses paupières. Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Alors j'essaie de lui dire de me faire confiance. Il soupire. J'ai obtenu gain de cause.

-Docteur, Jones?

Le Cap est perdu. Un sourire fade s'étire sur mon visage. Il ôte ses lunettes. Ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Comme pour fuir.

-"Un phare brillant pour toute l'humanité".

Je fronce les sourcils. Il ne s'exprime pas comme ça d'habitude.

-C'est le sarcasme de Loki à propos du cube.

Je savais bien que c'était pas de lui. J'ai encore loupé une information importante quand je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. Fichu cerveau qui marche à deux cents à l'heure.

-Je crois que c'est vous qu'il visait.

Il pointe Stark du doigt. J'avais vu ça dans les journaux. Un nouveau bâtiment auto alimenté.

-Même si Barton…

Mon coeur se serre. Il faut absolument qu'on récupère cet agent. Je lui en dois une ou deux quand même. Mes poings se ferment d'eux mêmes et je rapatrie mes bras contre ma poitrine pour me donner de la contenance.

-En ce moment je suis quasiment seul dans l'énergie verte.

Merde. J'ai encore loupé un bout!

-Voilà où il veut en venir.

Bon. Je ne semble pas avoir perdu grand chose de l'échange.

-Alors pourquoi Fury ne l'a pas fait collaborer au projet avant?

-A croire qu'il fait semblant de bosser dans l'énergie pour dissimuler un truc.

Stark se rapproche de moi. Me propose des fruits secs. J'en prends un plus parce que Bruce me suit du regard que parce que j'en ai envie.

-Reste plus qu'à attendre que mon programme de décryptage ai fini de percer les pare-feux des secrets du SHIELD.

Je souris franchement cette fois et plonge la tête dans mes livres. Il ne nous reste plus qu'attendre.

-... Loki cherche à mettre le feu au poudre. Il cherche à nous mettre en guerre et il va y arriver si nous le laissons agir. Je vais suivre le ordres. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire de même.

Il nous vise tous en disant ça. Dire que je pensai qu'il me donnerait une information importante sur le dieu de la malice. Je soupire. Me reconcentre sur mon boulot. J'ai que ça à faire. Et puis quels ordres avons-nous reçu d'en haut? Fury s'est contenté de les laisser jouer. Il m'a proposé de partir chercher l'ado en pleine crise puis plus rien. Je ne suis là que parce que je croyais connaître cette tête de bouc. Finalement je me suis trompée. Et en beauté. Il est plus cruel encore que ce qu'en disait les vikings. Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Je repense à notre échange. J'ai envie de retourner le voir. De le tabasser. De lui dire que j'ai fait ça pour protéger des gens. Pas parce que tuer mon frère m'amusais. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me lève d'un bond. Disparais dans les toilettes. Quelqu'un court derrière moi. Pas le temps de penser. Un liquide brûlant glisse le long de ma gorge. Mes abdos font des soubresauts peu agréable. Une main attrape mes cheveux et les glisse dans mon dos. Et de la bile s'échappe de ma bouche en saccades atroces. J'ai des larmes au coin des yeux. Le peu que j'ai ingurgité dans la journée se déverse dans la cuve. Je reste longtemps sans pouvoir bouger. Au risque de déverser encore un peu de ce qu'il reste dans mon estomac. Je me dégoûte. Et un ventre ouvert ne cesse de me hanter. Une bouche toute douce se pose sur mon crâne. Des paroles commencent à me parvenir, devenues claires depuis que j'ai cessé de régurgiter.

-Il va falloir que tu me raconte tout ma grande.

J'enroule ma main droite sur son bras. M'affale contre la parois en bois. Il me prend dans ses bras. M'entoure de la chaleur que je n'ai plus. Je lève des yeux, vitreux certainement, sur lui. Son regard chocolat est inquiet. Trop inquiet.

-C'est l'enfermement.

Je lui ments. Je lui ments. Je lui ments. Et je déteste ça. Mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'il se remette à bosser. Sans penser à moi. Il risque de me faire une énième analyse psychologique sinon. Et j'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai juste besoin de partir de là. Que Loki s'en aille. Qu'on revienne à notre vie tranquille. Tous les deux. Je me lève doucement. Il m'accompagne. Sans rien dire. Il a flairé le mensonge. Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il me laissera tranquille. Parce que lui aussi ne va pas bien parfois. Que parfois il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi. Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu de solitude. De quoi se sentir nous même et pas une entité indissociable. Nous ne sommes et ne seront jamais ce monstre double. Il avait une vie avant moi. Je n'en avais pas vraiment mais j'ai survécu avant lui. On garde nos monstres au placard. Dans un coin. Notre coin personnel. Individuel. Notre jardin secret. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Pour tout le monde. Bruce me laisse tranquille. Me laisse me rincer la bouche. Tirer la chasse. Je récupère un chewing gum dans une de mes poches. La menthe se mélange au goût de la bile. Désagréable. Je le machouille un peu. Le crache. En reprend un autre. C'est déjà meilleur. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes yeux glacés me font peur. Ils luisent de fantômes que je n'oserai reconnaître. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je vais les couper. J'ai besoin de changement. Dès que tout ça sera finit.

-Ça va aller.

Je me force à sourire. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Une grimace. Une simple grimace. Et pas un rictus de joie. Bruce sort pour se remettre au travail. Je soupire. Me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Je me dégoûte. Mais il n'est pas l'heure. Il faut que je me concentre sur Loki. Et pas sur ses mots. C'est reparti. Je sors des toilettes.

-Tout ce qu'il a, c'est un gros pétard de pacotille qui va lui arriver en pleine face. Et je serai là quand ça arrivera.

Dit Stark alors que j'enroule mes bras autour de la taille de mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi.

-On regardera ça aux informations.

Bruce semble me réconforter dans sa voix. Elle est plus grave. Plus douce. Il pose sa main gauche sur mon bras. Pour me dire qu'il est là.

-Hum.

Stark semble hésiter à parler. Un peu. Puisqu'il enchaîne.

-Ou vous enfilerez vos costumes, comme nous autres.

Je plisse les yeux.

-Non. On finit notre job et on se barre.

Une main se pose sur ma tête. Un sourire me fait face. Il est d'accord avec moi.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont un peu comme de petits soleils dans ma vie donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser!  
**


	7. Tout part en vrille

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Punaise, mais c'est qu'on se retrouve à beaucoup trop de vues! Merci à tous, vraiment. Je me disais, pour fêter les 500 vues, je comptais écrire un OS un peu plus comique avec Sander. Ca vous dirai?**

 **Aussi, je vous annonce officiellement que nous sommes rendus à la moitié de l'aventure. Et que tout va s'accélérer très vite parce que la bataille de New York avance à grands pas!**

 **Disclamer : Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment utile de le préciser une nouvelle fois mais Sander n'appartient qu'à moi alors que les autres sont les jouets de MARVEL.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquille maintenant :)**

* * *

Je suis les avancées des garçons. Sans en faire moi-même. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'ai besoin de sentir Bruce près de moi. J'en ai terriblement besoin. Il le sait. Il fait en sorte de ne pas trop bouger. De rester presque immobile pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui. Il jongle avec des chiffres. Des statistiques. Des calculs. Tous plus complexes les uns les autres. Je ne tente même pas de comprendre. J'attends longtemps. Mais pas vraiment bouffie d'ennuis. JARVIS y est pour quelque chose. Je ne le comprends pas. Ce robot m'intrigue. Comment peut-il avoir une voix si humaine? Comment peut-il aussi bien retranscrire ses émotions? Comment peut-il se montrer sarcastique? Ou même ironique? Et puis comment est-il capable de sortir d'aussi bonnes vannes en l'espace de quelques secondes? C'est douillet, de parler avec lui. Je ris même un peu. Et cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça, sans arrière pensées... Même si je sais que tout ça va bientôt partir en fumée. Parce que Stark a ordonné à son IA de se renseigner sur Fury. Cela n'augure jamais rien de bon. Surtout quand on parle de cet espion menteur et manipulateur. Au bout d'un petit moment, JARVIS se tait. Je plisse les yeux. Fronce les sourcils. Je redeviens sérieuse. Il a les résultats de ses recherches. J'agrippe la main de Bruce, attendant le verdict avec gravité. Une porte s'ouvre dans notre petit laboratoire, dernière bulle de paix dans ce vaisseau anxiogène. Le directeur Fury s'avance, sombre. En colère aussi. Tant mieux.

-A quoi vous jouez Mr Stark?

-Je me posais la même question à votre sujet.

Il est perché sur une table. Celle avec le sceptre. Celle avec l'écran de JARVIS. Je suis proche de Bruce. Je lui tiens la main. Parce que je ne supporte pas l'espion. Le _directeur_. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup me hisser près de l'ingénieur. Juste pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le borgne. Sur le _pirate_.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour localiser le tesseract.

Je plisse les yeux. Moi je n'ai pas été appelée pour ça. Et ma mission est terminée puisque je lui ai amené l'autre connard. Un frisson dégouline le long de ma colonne. Sale dieu à la con.

-Les spectromètres sont programmés pour repérer les rayons gamma. Ensuite, on obtiendra ses coordonnées à cent mètres près.

Bruce parle d'une voix forte. Assurée. Je serre un peu sa main. Pour lui donner du courage. Ou pour m'en donner à moi. Je ne sais plus trop…

-Vous n'aurez alors qu'à récupérer votre cube.

Je renifle de dédain.

-Ca devrait pas être trop compliqué pour vous.

Mon timbre est pareil à de l'acide. Incisif. Brusque. Et terriblement vrai. L'écran de JARVIS se colore en rouge. Mais je ne le vois que du coin de l'oeil, toute mon attention tournée vers ce directeur de pacotille.

-C'est quoi la phase 2?

Je ne l'entends qu'en écho. Parce que cette phrase ne semble pas convenir à Fury. Je le vois dans le plissement de son sourcil. Et dans sa main qui inconsciemment se rapproche de sa ceinture. Je fais en sorte de me positionner entre Bruce et lui. Un bruissement métallique résonne dans le silence froid qui s'est installé. Je tourne mon regard vers son origine. Captain. Et le bruit provient d'une arme posée sur le métal d'une table. Je fronce les sourcils. Dans mon ventre coule un flot de rage.

-La phase où le SHIELD se serre du cube pour faire de l'armement. Désolé, j'ai voulu aller un peu plus vite que vos trucs informatiques.

Je ne relève pas la pique lancée à Stark. Elle est insignifiante contrairement à ce que Rogers vient de nous annoncer. Je rabats mes bras contre ma poitrine. Mes poings se ferment. Mon corps tout entier se tend. Je suis contre les armes à feu. Contre tout ce qui peut tuer. Parce que mes poings ne l'ont jamais fait d'eux-même. Mais qu'un couteau a réussi. Comme une bombe. Comme un flingue. Ils ôtent des vies. Et cela me met furieusement en colère. Parce que personne ne devrait détruire de mondes. Tant de mondes… Une main se pose sur mon épaule, dans le vain espoir de me calmer. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas quand on parle d'armes de destruction massive.

-Depuis des années nous collectons tout ce qui est relatif au…

Je contourne la table. Regarde dans son oeil. Au plus profond de son oeil. Et j'y vois tout ce que je voulais savoir.

-Vous mentez. Vous ne savez que mentir. Tout le temps.

Il ferme ses poings. Ouvre la bouche pour me contrer. Mais je sais que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changera rien au fait qu'il ne dise que mensonge sur mensonge...

-La gamine a raison.

Stark. Des plans. Trop de plans. D'armes. De tant d'armes… La main de Bruce sur mon épaule se resserre encore. Pour tenter de me calmer. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je tremble. De rage. De haine aussi. Et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose. Parce qu'il respire un peu plus fort dans mon dos. Thor et Romanoff arrivent tous les deux. Bruce se tend un peu plus encore. Comme si c'était possible…

-Vous étiez au courant?

Je fronce les sourcils. Il lui faisait confiance. Un peu. A une espionne. Son foutu altruisme. Et sa foutue foi en l'espèce humaine.

-Il vaut mieux vous mettre à l'écart du laboratoire docteur.

Il veut rétorquer quelque chose. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je passe devant lui. Fait barrage de mon corps. Je respire fort. Un peu comme un taureau prêt à charger. Ou un sanglier. Je suis un sanglier qui cherche à protéger ses petits. Hulk et Bruce. Les deux. A parts égales.

-On était au milieu de nul part. On était occupés à faire notre boulot dans un des coins les plus paumés du monde! Mais non, il a fallu que votre face de rousse débarque pour nous foutre au milieu de ce bordel! Alors je suis désolé mais on était assez éloigné de ce labo avait que vous ne veniez nous demander notre aide pour gérer vos merdes!

Ma voix gronde. Hurle presque. Comme le tonnerre.

-Loki vous manipule.

Je vois son visage flotter dans mon esprit. Le temps de quelques minutes. Je sais que Loki m'a fait quelque chose. Je sais qu'il a retourné mon cerveau pour défaire toutes les défenses que je me suis créées au fil des années. Mais je sais aussi que tout ce qu'il a apprit vient de quelqu'un qu'elle a connu. A qui elle tient.

-Et qui me dit qu'il ne vous manipule pas? Vous êtes bien une amie de Barton, non? Il pourrait très bien l'utiliser comme levier pour que vous soyez de son côté…

Elle pince ses lèvres.

-Vous nous avez amener ici après tout, ajoute Bruce, clairement sur la défensive.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu pour mes jolies yeux, avouez-le.

Elle attend une réponse. Une réponse que j'espère, il ne va pas lui donner. Parce que s'il est effectivement venu pour son physique, je le prive de câlin pendant un mois. Derrière moi, il se déplace vers l'ordinateur de JARVIS.

-Je ne vais pas partir parce que vous devenez soudainement nerveuse. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi le SHIELD utilise le tesseract pour faire des armes de destruction massive.

Lui, il réfléchit. Pas moi. Je le laisse parler pour nous deux. Trop d'hostilité partout. Je n'écoute plus le monde extérieur. Sers mes poings un peu trop fort. Fixe l'espionne du regard. Mais c'est Fury qui fait mine de s'avancer. Rogers et Stark se bourrent le pif. Thor et Romanoff se battent presque. Mais je ne vois que le borgne. Je ne vois que ses pas. Ses pas qui se rapprochent. De moi. Mais surtout de Bruce. De mon Bruce. De mon Hulk aussi. J'entends comme son hurlement dans ma tête, alors que je tends mes poings en avant. Prête à me battre.

-Sander Jones.

Fury Il me parle. Et en me parlant, son corps se rapproche. Toujours plus. De plus en plus menaçant.

-N'avancez plus.

Je siffle. Acide. Prête à me jeter en avant pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

-Ne fait pas ça, qu'il me dit, en essayant de me calmer. Mais comment un monstre pareil pourrait-il me calmer, moi?

Je reste en position de combat. Je ne bouge pas. Je garde dans mon champ de vision la rousse. Tout en restant focalisée sur l'autre.

-Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous arrêter pour le meurtre de votre frère.

Je m'apprête à me jeter en avant quand un morceau de métal se pose sur ma poitrine. Le sceptre. Je me retourne. Les yeux de Bruce luisent d'une inquiétante lueur de vert. Je sais ce que cela veut dire. Je le sais. Comme tout le monde. Et qu'est ce que fout cette arme entre ses mains?!

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir comment je garde mon calme?

Sa voix gronde comme le tonnerre. A croire qu'on a les mêmes habitudes. Grogner comme des animaux quand nous nous trouvons en danger. Que ce soit lui ou moi. C'est toujours l'autre qui passe avant. Toujours. Et c'est peut-être ça le problème. Mais un bip l'empêche d'exploser. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal. Parce que je sens déjà mon corps voler dans les airs, ballottée comme un foetus de paille par une explosion dont j'ignore l'origine. Ma tête heurte un mur. Un éclair blanc englouti ma vue, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne se détende et que je ne tombe dans les limbes de l'évanouissement.

-ARGH!

Bruce! Je me relève d'un coup. Trop vite apparemment. Beaucoup trop vite. Ma tête me tue, parcourue du martèlement d'un pic à glace imaginaire. Mon dos aussi a payé cher. Je l'ai senti craquer un peu trop fort. Putain de fragilité humaine. Un hurlement atroce fend l'air. Pas le temps de se plaindre. Il faut que je trouve Hulk. Puisque c'est Hulk que j'ai entendu crier comme ça. De rage. Mais aussi d'agonie. Il faut que je le retrouve. Il doit être blessé. Ou on lui défonce la gueule. Ca revient au même. Hulk ne va pas bien et je ne suis pas là pour l'aider. Il faut que j'y aille. Je me lève avec précaution, puisque apparemment tous les muscles de mon corps ont décidé de me bouder. Certainement dû à l'explosion qui m'a projeté contre ce mur. Mais il n'est pas l'heure de se plaindre. Il est l'heure de rejoindre mon géant vert. Il a besoin de moi. Et j'ai désespérément besoin de savoir que tout va bien au milieu de tout ce chaos.

* * *

 **Les reviews permettent de s'améliorer et sans ça, un auteur peut stagner et c'est pas cool. Vraiment pas cool du tout.**


	8. Mon géant vert

**Hello les gens! Comment va?**

 **Bon, j'avais dis que je voulais faire un OS pour les 500 vues mais je suis un peu à la bourre sur le programme… Donc je le posterai dès que j'aurai le temps de l'écrire, promis!**

 **Autrement voilà, Hulk va enfin faire sa "petite" apparition, j'espère que vous aimerez ses interactions avec Sand'!**

 **Disclamer : MARVEL a la main mise sur tous les vengeurs, sauf ma précieuse petite Sander et son frangin maléfique…**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

-Hulk!

Je cours. Je ne fais que courir. Malgré la douleur qui pèse dans ma poitrine. Malgré mes jambes en coton. Malgré mon esprit, encore un peu trop engourdi. Tout ça à cause de cette putain d'explosion. Je cours. Je suis les hurlements. Les bruits de carlingue fracassée. Je dois le retrouver. Ils vont lui faire du mal. Dans ma course, je croise Barton. Clint. Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie. Qui m'a conduit à Bruce. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. A cause de son lavage de cerveau. Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder. Il faut que je continu de courir. Que je le laisse aux mains de Romanoff. Elle semble l'estimer. Alors je lui fais confiance pour le ramener. Et je continu. Toujours tout droit. Je fonce tête baissée dans le danger. Je dois me battre contre des sbires du dieu de la malice. Qui doit certainement s'enfuir. Loin. Si loin… Un frisson traverse ma colonne vertébrale, comme un courant électrique traverse un câble de cuivre. Je ne veux pas le croiser. Je ne veux plus le voir. Plus en entendre parler… Alors je cours. Je me bats aussi. Avec toute ma force. Je lance des coups en traître. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Il faut que je retrouve Hulk. Je cris son nom à plein poumons. Il ne semble pas m'entendre. Trop occupé à se battre contre quelque chose. Contre quelqu'un.

-Thor!

J'ai le souffle court. Un peu mal partout aussi. Très mal partout en fait. Mais c'est pas grave. Parce que Hulk me fait face. En vie. Pas trop amoché. Mais très en colère. Le tonnerre gronde dehors. Thor est sur le sol. Les yeux rivés sur mon géant vert. Je sers les dents. Qu'il ne touche pas à Hulk. Qu'il ne le mette pas plus en colère. Parce que sinon moi aussi, je vais finir par être hors de moi.

-Hulk.

Ses yeux verts se détournent de sa cible. Se plantent sur moi. Et tous ses muscles se détendent. Je souris. Doucement. Parce qu'il est là. Que ça faisait longtemps. Et que malgré tous les espions autour de nous, je suis heureuse de le voir. Lui. Bruce est différent de lui. Avec lui, tout est encore plus simple qu'avec Bruce. Parce qu'on ne se parle pas. Pas du tout. Mais que tout est dit quand même. Alors il doit voir tout ce qu'il y a dans mes yeux. La peur. L'angoisse. Et les fantômes aussi.

-Sander.

Sa grosse voix résonne dans tout le hangar. Et je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Je suis _rassurée_. Il est là. Il va bien. Et je le vois. Mon géant. Mon géant vert à moi.

-Dame Jones, partez, je m'occupe de lui.

Un marteau vole dans les airs. S'éclate sur sa pommette. Je tourne la tête. Fusille du regard le dieu de nordique. De l'incompréhension envahit ses yeux bleus. Il n'a rien compris. Il ne comprendra jamais. Personne ne comprend. Ils croient tous que Hulk et Bruce ne sont qu'une seule entité. Mais c'est faux. Il est autant Bruce que je suis Alec. Ou que je suis Thor. Ils sont deux. Deux personnes très différentes. Déjà parce que Hulk est un enfant et que Bruce est un adulte. L'un marche à l'instinct, l'autre marche à la réflexion. L'un se sert de ses poings pour résoudre les conflits, l'autre use de ses mots. En fait, je ressemble beaucoup à Hulk, sur beaucoup de points. C'est peut-être pour ça que je l'aime bien.

-Arrr!

Je me reconcentre sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Thor a disparut de mon champ de vision, lentement écrasé par le poing de mon géant d'émeraude.

-Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis Banner, grogne le dieu.

Stupide. Inconscient. Idiot. Hulk enfonce un peu plus son poing vers le sol. Parce que ce qu'il vient de dire l'a mit dans une rage folle.

-Hey Big Guy!

Il se retourne en mugissant. Je fronce les sourcils.

-On avait dit non. On écrase pas les gens. Uniquement les méchants.

Alors il pousse encore plus son bras.

-Et lui, il est pas méchant. Je t'assure. C'est simplement un imbécile qui ne te connait pas. Il ne connait que Bruce. Il ne sait pas que tu existe toi.

Doucement, je vois Hulk détendre ses muscles. Relâcher lentement sa prise. Pour mieux balancer un poing dans la gueule parfaite de blondie. Je souris doucement. Il ne fait qu'appliquer ce que je lui ai dit. On peut frapper les abrutis qui ne comprennent rien pour qu'ils impriment le message. Mais on a pas le droit de les tuer. Jamais.

-Idiot.

Sa voix résonne comme le rugissement du tonnerre. Je sens mon coeur se serrer un peu. Je suis heureuse de le voir. Il se rapproche de moi. S'assoit à même le sol. Je l'enlace. Il me rend mon étreinte. Ses grandes mains m'entourent doucement. Délicatement même. Je me sens un peu plus en sécurité. Juste ce qu'il me fallait pour me redonner un peu de courage. Un peu de confiance en moi. De quoi faire mon job avant de repartir dans les rues glacées d'un pays inconnu en compagnie de Bruce.

-Sander triste.

Je pose mes yeux sur lui. Il sait. Lui aussi. Il sait que je ne vais pas bien. Pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Je me lève. Pour tenter de me mettre à sa hauteur. Mais c'est peine perdue. Parce que je suis déjà petite de base. Mais que là, je suis carrément minuscule face à lui. Un crissement de métal détourne mon attention de lui quelques secondes. C'est juste assez pour que le dieu de la foudre ne s'abatte sur Hulk. Son marteau embrasse la mâchoire verte. Je crois l'entendre craquer. Alors je fais la seule chose que je sais vraiment faire. Je me bats. Contre un autre dieu. De concert avec mon géant. Il hurle de rage. Je grogne de douleur. Mais c'est pas grave. Nous sommes ensemble.

-Vous ne comprenez jamais rien! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con quand même !

Je frappe. Frappe encore. Tente d'abîmer son joli minois. Mais il arrive à s'agripper à mes poignets avec une main. Me tire loin de lui. Il me balance à travers la pièce. Comme un vulgaire ballot de paille. C'est peut-être ce que je suis finalement. Mon dos heurte un mur. Je vais finir paralysée à force. Mais j'ai encore cette rage dans le sang. Toute cette rage. Qui me fait tenir un peu plus longtemps. Malgré les muscles qui font mal. Malgré les plaies ouvertes qui laisse s'échapper mon sang en un flot continu. Malgré les hématomes aussi gros que ses poings. Parce que je suis folle de haine. Envers tout ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Qui ne comprennent jamais rien.

-Arrh!

Ses hurlements résonnent tout autour. Je danse avec lui. Il connaît mes mouvements. Il sait comment je me bats. Il sait aussi comment c'est dur pour moi. Parce que je ne suis qu'une petite chose. Pas en sucre. Mais fragile quand même. Et surtout très petite. Il fait attention à moi. Tente de me préserver. Tout en me laissant me battre. On arrive près d'une grande baie vitrée. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un avion nous bombarde. Enfin. Le bombarde. Mais je suis juste à côté. Il me prend dans ses grands bras. Grogne de douleur. Et je ferme mes poings encore plus fort. Jusqu'à les faire saigner. Un peu plus. Ils ne lui feront plus de mal. Je refuse qu'ils lui fasse du mal. Alors je fais la seule chose que je sais faire. Je vais vite. Et je frappe. Je récupère un bout de métal quelconque que je balance sur l'hélico de toutes mes forces. Hulk profite de la surprise du pilote et m'imite. Sauf que lui n'a pas la même force que moi. Sauf que lui n'a pas non plus la même notion de diversion. Mais cela nous suffit. Je grimpe sur ses épaules, il s'élance dans le ciel pour éliminer la menace. Nous sommes deux et un à la fois. Une entité pleine de rage qui fonce sans réfléchir sur ceux qui l'empêche d'exister. Je sens à peine l'impacte de son corps musculeux sur la vitre. Puisqu'après tout, je ne pense plus vraiment. Je voulais me perdre. Tout oublier. Je crois que j'ai relativement bien réussi. Il n'y a que Hulk pour me conforter dans mes choix les plus idiots. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi que je l'aime, ce géant d'émeraude. Il enfonce son poing dans la carrosserie de l'hélicoptère. Éjecte le pilote. On se retrouve en chute libre, sans aucune accroche. Je lance un vague regard derrière nous. L'héliporteur est trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Abrutie. Je passe ma vie à être stupide. Véritablement stupide. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je sens de grands bras verts s'enrouler autour de moi. Comme un immense cocon de réconfort. Je me rapproche de son torse immense. Un fois arrivés au sol, il s'écrasera, me gardant au creux de ses bras pour me protéger. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre. Alors je reste tout contre lui, attendant l'impacte. Je sens le vent mettre en pièce nos vêtements, comme une comète s'écrasant sur Terre, terminant en poussière. J'entends le hurlement du zéphir qui déchire avec application mes tympans en feu. Ré fois, je pourrai mourir. Il est rare que j'en vienne à penser ça. Je pourrai mourir aujourd'hui. Mais je suis contre Hulk. Alors cela n'a pas d'importance. Et puis résonne le bruissement des voitures en contre-bas. La fin de notre agonie. Je me plis un peu plus contre son torse vert, il resserre sa prise autour de moi et de mon corps minuscule. Impacte. J'entends ses grognements de douleur. Mais je garde mes yeux fermés. Mon souffle s'échappe sans que je puisse le récupérer, alors que son dos heurte des pavés. Il faut que je respire. Que mes poumons se remettent en marche. J'étouffe. Je tousse comme jamais auparavant. Me roule sur le côté, loin de cet être un peu trop maigre que je dois protéger. Hulk a disparut pour laisser la place à Bruce. Et puis j'inspire une goulée énorme d'air. De quoi remplir ces poumons vides. Oxygène. Je déglutis, ferme les yeux quelques instants. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

-Vous êtes tombés du ciel.

Je force mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Un gardien se tient devant nous, son regard de vieillard tourné vers le vide pour ne pas observer mon corps nu. Je soupire. Me recroqueville pour me cacher, tant bien que mal. Bruce et lui parlent un peu. Il lance des vêtements dans le cratère que Hulk a formé en tombant, avec moi dans ses bras. Je prends le t-shirt trop grand, Bruce récupère le jean gentiment offert.

-Merci.

J'enfile le bout de tissu et me lève. Il est assez grand pour faire une robe. Parfait, surtout que mon bottes et mes mitaines en fer ont résisté à la chute. Alors on se lève, prêt à partir. Le gardien accepte de nous emmener au café le plus proche, et nous offre également 30 dollars, de quoi nous vêtir convenablement. Bruce passe son bras autour de mes épaules, une fois installés dans la voiture. Dépose un baiser sur mon front. Ses yeux chocolat sont engloutis par de l'inquiétude.

-Ca va?

J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule. On a une nouvelle fois failli mourir. On a perdu notre « équipe ». Un dieu mégalomane est en fuite quelque part sur la planète. J'ai le fantôme de mon frère qui envahit mes paupières à chaque fois que je les ferme. Mais il est là. Lui. En bonne santé. Sans aucune égratignure. J'ai pu voir Hulk aussi. Un peu. Et cela faisait longtemps. Alors...

-Moi ça va. Toi?

Il se tend légèrement. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand Hulk prend le contrôle. Il déteste ça, même. Mais il n'a tué personne, cette fois-ci. Personne. Il devrait le savoir. Il devrait… le comprendre. Mais non. Il ne sait pas faire. Jamais. Il ne le comprend pas encore. Il ne l'accepte pas encore. C'est triste. Alors je me contente de me blottir encore plus contre son torse, les genoux repliés sur ma poitrine. Putain de boîte de conserve. Putain de claustrophobie. Il me serre dans ses bras, je ferme les yeux.

-Elle est chou, votre gamine, lance le gardien, au bout d'un petit moment. Il croit que je dors, avec mes yeux fermés et ma respiration profonde pour tenter d'oublier que je suis dans une bagnole. Mon coeur se serre un peu. J'attends la réponse de Bruce.

-Je sais.

Vague de chaleur dans mon ventre. Et c'est comme si ces dernières 24 heures s'étaient envolées, perdues dans un passé depuis longtemps oublié.

* * *

 **Pour un review vous avez le droit à un câlin de Sander!**

 ** _Derrière la caméra_**

 **Sander : Humpf!**

 ***Plainte d'une Sander bâillonnée et saucissonnée à une chaise***

 **Bruce : T'inquiète Sander, je te protégerai de tous ces gens bizarre!**

 **Hulk : Hulk écrase lecteurs!**

 **Sangoha : Roh c'est bon les gars, c'est pour la bonne cause!**


	9. Un road trip et c'est reparti

**Salut à tous!**

 **Désolé de poster un peu en retard… Mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et le début de la bataille de New York! J'espère que tout ça vous plaît encore et je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres à cette fiction…**

 **Disclamer : Bruce à beau être mon chouchou, il ne sera jamais à moi, alors que Sander si :)**

 **Bon bonne lecture et j'ai un truc à vous dire d'important en fin de chapitre donc à tout de suite!**

* * *

-Merci!

On sort de la voiture. J'inspecte les environs, les poings fermés, sur mes gardes. Je n'ai même plus mes affaires avec moi. Tch. Une main sur mes épaules. Je tente de me détendre un peu.

-Allons s'acheter de quoi s'habiller, avant de se mettre à paniquer.

Je lève les yeux. Il semble serein. C'est assez étrange. Il est entouré de tant de monde et pourtant il parait calme. Alors j'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je joue la petite fille que je suis censée être ici, pour être aussi proche de lui. On passe devant un vide grenier. De quoi récupérer des fringues et des élastiques pour mes cheveux trop longs. Je les attache en un chignon haut, enfile un t-shirt à capuche noir, un legging de danse. Enfin un peu à l'aise. Il se prend une chemise et un pantalon élastique. On fourre nos vieux vêtements dans une poubelle. Il regarde les quelques sous qu'il nous reste. On pense tous les deux à la même chose. La vie aux Etats-Unis est trop chère. Son ventre grogne. Un rictus amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres.

-Affamé peut-être?

Il soupire. Prend ma main. Les gens sur notre passage se retournent un peu. Je n'aime pas ces regards. Ils nous méprisent, alors qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. Ils ne savent pas que c'est la meilleure façon de communiquer entre nous. Le reste n'est que superflus. Les mots ne suffisent pas. Une faible pression sur ma main. Je sers les dents et avance en silence, même si mon majeur me démange. Parfait exemple de notre façon de parler entre nous. Il s'arrête au milieu de la rue.

-Ca te va si on mange là-bas?

Un Mac Donald's flamboyant. Une grimace se forme sur mon visage, mais je me rappelle des quelques pièces en argent qui trônent dans sa poche. On a vraiment pas les moyens pour bouffer autre part.

-C'est parfait.

Je feins la joie. Mais je ne demande qu'un paquet de nuggets. Il me force à prendre un menu complet enfant. Je me retrouve avec des nuggets, un paquet de frites, un ice-tea et des pommes à croquer. Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir tout engloutir. Il se prend un menu maxi best of. Glouton. On mange en silence, entourés par le brouhaha de la foule. Et puis plus rien. Plus un seul son. Sauf la télévision. Quelqu'un augmente le volume. Je détourne mon regard de mes frites trop salées pour fixer l'écran. Loki. L'épaule de Bruce, contre moi, se rapproche pour voir. Je me blottis contre lui. On va devoir y retourner. Parce que trop de mondes risquent de disparaître sans le support de Hulk.

-Faut qu'on y retourne.

Il hoche la tête. Passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Dépose un baiser sur mon front. Il mange une dernière bouchée de son sandwich. Jette le reste. Je fais de même, mastiquant distraitement un bout de poulet.

-Direction New York.

Il sourit. On sort du "restaurant". J'inspecte les environs. Juste de quoi trouver un transport. Non hermétique si possible.

-Sander.

Je le regarde, tourne mes yeux vers la direction que prennent ses prunelles chocolat. Une casse. Ou un ferrailleur. Mais la bécane, en plein milieu, me semble en état de marche. Il m'aide à la récupérer sans être vu. Puis je m'agenouille devant. Histoire de réparer ce que je peux pour la rendre fonctionnelle. Il a beau s'y connaître en chimie, je suis plus douée que lui en mécanique. Je tire la langue, un peu comme une enfant, sans vraiment le faire exprès. Trop concentrée pour en prendre conscience. Je coupe quelques fils, en rattache d'autres, Pour la faire démarrer. Et puis le rugissement salvateur. Bruce s'approche. Efface une trace de cambouie sur mon nez. Je fourre mon visage contre son cou. Notre solitude commune me manque. Je préfèrerais m'enfermer dans une cabane loin du monde plutôt que d'y retourner.

-Tu es sûr?

Il hoche la tête. Soupire.

-Il va falloir que je sache.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il est trop sérieux. Et je sais précisément ce qu'il veut apprendre. Ce qu'il veut comprendre.

-Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour toi là-bas.

Je le sais bien. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour moi, sinon Hulk ne pourra pas faire son entrée. Et d'après ce qu'on en a vu, ils en auraient bien besoin, sur le champ de bataille. Alors je soupire. Lui parle un peu d'Alec. Beaucoup sur comment je me sens à cause de ça. Je me sens comme… Rien. Je suis juste vide. Maintenant que j'ai vomi mes tripes. Maintenant que son visage me suit partout. Je n'ai plus vraiment la force de me battre. Encore moins de me battre pour la survie de l'humanité. Mais je dois bien avancer, comme tout le monde, non? Je dois me venger aussi. Ecraser sa petite face de cafard. Arracher à son corps ensanglanté toutes les morts qu'il a sur la conscience. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'y en a pas qu'une. Je veux l'achever. Le réduire en miette. Mon corps tout entier tremble de rage. Bruce me rapatri tout contre lui. J'hume son odeur. Ecoute son coeur battre contre mon oreille. Ca me calme un peu. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Pose une main sur ma joue. Me force à le regarder juste un peu. De quoi le rassurer lui.

-On en reparlera quand tout sera fini.

Je hoche la tête. Me détache de son étreinte. Je grimpe sur la bécane, lui aussi. L'allume. Le vent s'engouffre dans ma capuche. Fouette mon visage. Dans mon cou, les cheveux bouclés de Bruce me chatouillent. J'aimerai tenir sa main. Histoire de me dire que tout va bien se passer. Alors qu'on pourrait chuter tous les deux. Hulk pourrait se retrouver envoûté. Je pourrais me retourner contre Hulk. Ou je pourrais me faire tuer. Des images qu'on a pu voir, ça avait l'air mauvais. Et j'ai déjà une ou deux côtes fêlées, des contusions partout et ne parlons même pas des bleus… C'est vraiment pas bon. Je pourrais mourir cette fois-ci. Et Hulk aura d'autres choses à faire que de me protéger. Il devra fracasser. De mon côté, je devrais survivre. Ce sera déjà ça. Mon corps se tend. Un frisson coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et deux bras se resserrent sur ma taille. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. De quoi respirer. Me calmer. Vivre avec Bruce a des avantages. J'ai des astuces pour apprendre à gérer ma colère. Mes angoisses. Ma peur. Visage d'Alec. Je rouvre les paupières un peu trop rapidement. Me concentre de nouveau sur la route. Pour ne pas penser au frère disparu. Pour ne pas penser à la frayeur. A la rage. Que cette image induit. Je sens une larme couler le long de mon oeil. S'échapper dans l'infini. Il faut que je sois forte. Plus forte encore. Qui le sera à ma place? Certainement pas les autres. Pas les vengeurs. Puisqu'ils ne comprennent pas Hulk. Personne ne le comprend à par moi. C'est pour ça que je dois être forte. Pour lui. Tout simplement.

-TU VEUX QU'ON ECHANGE?

Je m'arrête sur le bord de la route. Ca doit bien faire une heure qu'on roule, suivant le panneau New York. Je me dégourdie un peu les jambes. En profite pour le regarder lui. Pour m'inquiéter. Il semble fatigué. A peine capable de tenir debout. Mais c'est normal. C'est l'effet de Hulk sur son corps. Pourtant, il paraît plus usé que d'habitude. Plus abîmé. Il redoute le combat à venir. Il a peur pour tous ces gens sur le champ de bataille. Il a peur de les tuer. Il me regarde aussi un petit peu. Il a peur pour moi. Pour la petite chose fragile que je suis. Que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être. Il ne cesse de trop faire attention à moi. Mais ce n'est pas son job. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Il doit regretter de m'avoir emmenée. De me jeter encore dans la fosse aux lions avec lui. Mais moi, je ne regrette pas d'être avec lui. Jamais. J'inspire un peu trop fort. Me force à le rebooster. Alors que moi, je n'ai plus vraiment d'énergie.

-Aller, un peu d'entrain!

Je tape des mains. Claquement sonore de métal. A cause des mes gants. Ca lui arrache un sourire amusé. Il enfourche la moto. Je me poste derrière lui. Me colle bien, pour ne pas tomber. Pour me gonfler de courage aussi. Et nous revoilà sur la route. Il doit nous rester une heure ou deux pour atteindre la ville. De l'autre côté, les voitures s'empilent. Klaxonnent déjà. Les gens ont peur. Les gens veulent rentrer chez eux. Sur notre voie, personne. Le néant total. Beaucoup de voitures, arrêtées à cause des embouteillages, nous font des appels de phares. Certains même hurlent pour nous dissuader d'avancer. Mais nous savons précisément où nous devons aller. Pas que nous le voulions. Mais on nous attend. Je me recroqueville sur mon bout de siège. Il accélère. La ville approche. D'ici, on entend déjà des hurlements immondes. On entend déjà des explosions énormes. Je lève les yeux. New York est vraiment sous les bombes. Sous les tirs croisés. A périr doucement. Toute mon angoisse s'envole quand résonnent les premiers hurlements humains. Il faut les sauver. Toujours les protéger. Tout le temps. De tout. Parce qu'ils sont trop fragiles. Beaucoup plus fragiles que moi. Barrage à la frontière de la ville. Bruce s'arrête. Un policier nous gueule dessus.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là? Dégagez, c'est une zone de guerre!

Je souris.

-C'est justement ce qu'on cherchait.

Il paraît abasourdi. Bruce tente de négocier. Mais au loin, à quelques mètres peut-être, la bataille fait rage. Et un extra-terrestre s'approche un peu trop de cette frontière banalisée. Alors je ne cherche pas à discuter. Je passe entre les flics. Evite les tirs violacés. Pour attaquer la créature à la gorge. En espérant qu'ils aient les mêmes points faibles que les humains. Elle lâche son arme. Je la récupère. Lui tire en plein dans le crâne. Une substance écoeurante dégouline sur mon visage. Je grimace. Et puis me redresse.

-Bruce, on a pas le temps de discuter, je hurle.

Il hoche la tête. Passe à travers le barrage sur notre bécane moisie. Je monte alors qu'elle est en marche. Les poulets derrière restent la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot. Ou de faire quelque chose. Ils doivent bien galérer à buter ces bestioles. Tout autour, j'entends des gens crier. J'entends des envahisseurs. Des tirs. Dans le ciel, Iron man se dessine à peine, voltigeant un peu partout. Je me demande où sont les autres. Embuscade. On s'arrête un peu. Je les extermine tous. Et puis on échange de place. On a pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Il faut retrouver les autres. Les vengeurs. Une flèche qui passe dans le ciel. Par là-bas. Je me demande s'ils sont tous ensemble. Je l'espère. Sinon on est dans la merde. Un bruit de bouclier. Et le hurlement d'un monstre énorme dans les nuages. Je lève la tête. Vois Iron Man attirer la bête. C'est un adversaire pour Hulk, ça. On suit ce remus-ménage. En attendant de pouvoir voir ceux au sol.

-SANDER!

Main qui guide mon regard vers un petit groupe de gens. Nos "coéquipiers". Je pousse un peu plus sur notre moto délabrée. Ralentie quand on arrive à leur hauteur. Bruce saute presque de la bécane. Déjà sur les nerfs.

-Dites donc, c'est pas beau à voir tout ça.

Je souris. Vraiment sur les nerfs, s'il commence à faire de l'humour en plein champ de bataille. Je pose mon arme de circonstance contre mon épaule. Prête à tirer au moindre ennemi.

-J'ai vu bien pire.

Romanoff la trouillarde.

-Bho c'était que Hulk. Encore ce gros vers de terre géant de l'espace, j'aurai compris mais Hulk? C'est une vraie guimauve quand on lui tire pas dessus.

-Sander!

Timbre fort. Je crois qu'il faut que je me taise. Et que j'arrête de parler uniquement pour défendre mon géant vert.

-Désolé.

L'espionne en face pince les lèvres.

-En fait, il nous faudrait bien pire.

Je soupire. Bute un cafard à portée. Et Cap porte une main à son oreille.

-Stark, ils sont là. Tel que tu le disais.

Je souris. Comme quoi Stark est intelligent. Il nous prend vraiment pour le duo que nous sommes. Et est assez gentil pour ne pas préciser qu'ils avaient besoin de Hulk et pas de moi.

-Ton oreillette, qu'on soit toujours en contact.

Je hoche la tête, récupère le petit objet et le glisse au creux de mon oreille.

-J'apporte un petit cadeau.

Voix de Stark. Et puis c'est parti. Je prends la main de Bruce, alors que la créature nous fonce dessus. Il veut me lâcher. Mais j'ai besoin de croiser ses yeux chocolat, avant de les voir tourner au vert.

-Promet moi de faire attention à vous. A vous deux.

Il sourit doucement. Pour se rassurer. Pour me rassurer aussi.

-Promet moi de prendre soin de toi. De rester près des autres. Pas près de l'autre.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne serais jamais loin de vous.

Il hoche la tête. Pose un baiser sur mon front. Et se retourne vers Captain America.

-Il est temps de vous mettre en colère docteur.

Il sourit, de son sourire fade. Désabusé. Abîmé par le temps et les épreuves. Celui qu'il me sort après chaque transformation. Ma gorge se serre un peu. Je me retiens de le prendre dans mes bras. De le réconforter. Parce qu'on a besoin de Hulk.

-C'est ça mon secret Steve. Je suis toujours en colère.

Et il se met en rogne. Assez pour défoncer le ver géant de l'espace. La créature nous tombe dessus. Juste le temps de m'abriter près d'une bagnole avec Clint. Les explosions simultanées provoquées par Stark nous balancent des bouts de cadavres sur la gueule. Frisson qui coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais pas le temps d'être dégoûtée. On a du pain sur la planche. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Clint. Il semble m'avoir reconnu. Je souris doucement. A peine. Mais c'est déjà ça.

-C'est parti.

Je saute de notre cachette et me mets à défoncer du méchant, en attendant les ordres du Captain.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Bon, j'ai un truc à vous dire d'important. Enfin, je vais laisser Sander vous le dire en fait, puisque tout ça, c'est son histoire :)**

 _ **Sander : Salut bande de gens! Bon, apparemment, c'est bientôt la fin. Mais vous avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi! Tout ça parce que cette gourde de Sangoha m'aime un peu trop pour me laisser partir comme ça! Alors sachez qu'un tome 2 est en préparation et qu'il y aura certainement un recueil d'OS avec mon joli petit minois qui devrait aussi éclore bientôt sur son profil!**_

 **Alors heureux? Ca vous dit de continuer l'aventure avec moi? D'entendre toujours parler de cette ado en pleine crise existentielle?**


	10. Je suis une vengeur

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comment ça va? Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et j'espère que, pour tous ceux qui ont eu des exams de fin d'année, ça c'est bien passé!**

 **Nous voilà de retour pour l'avant dernier chapitre! Ca va me faire vraiment bizarre que ce volet là ce termine… J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, vraiment.**

 **Bon, trêve de larmes contenues, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **Disclamer : Sander m'appartient entièrement et totalement, les autres, je ne fais que les emprunter :)**

* * *

Assemblé. C'est ainsi que l'on doit paraître. Tous dos à dos. Hulk hurlant, les autres en train de recharger, se préparant au combat. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a moi. L'humaine. Celle qui ne comprend pas grand chose. Qui ne se sent pas à sa place. Mais qui est quand même là. Je soupire. Récupère une barre de fer à mes pieds. Je me battrai avec ça et l'arme extra-terrestre. Ca devrait suffir pour dégommer quelques envahisseurs.

-Regardez.

Je détourne mon attention des chitauris autour. Pose mes yeux là où on me l'indique. De nouveaux vers de l'espace débarquent, accompagnés de nouveaux soldats. Je grimace. Génial. Et les ordres arrivent.

-Notre priorité c'est le confinement. Barton va sur le toi, tu es nos yeux.

Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Il a l'air en forme malgré le sceptre. Plein de rage aussi. Bien.

-Stark, tu défends le périmètre.

A croire que le Cap nous a tous profilé à notre insu. Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'être mise à nue comme ça.

-Accroche toi Legolas.

Je me suis encore perdue dans mes pensées. Mais au moins j'ai entendu la remarque de l'homme de fer. Ca m'a fait sourire. Ca fait du bien de sourire pour autre chose que remonter le moral des troupes. Et puis Rogers donne ses directives à Thor et Natasha. Ne manque plus que moi et mon pote vert..

-Hulk fracasse.

Il s'élance dans le ciel.

-Je m'occupe de le surveiller.

Cap hoche la tête. Me laisse m'élancer à la suite de mon géant. Je défonce tout sur mon passage. Un peu comme le soi disant monstre qui me sert de meilleur ami. Nous revoilà tous les deux, créatures de malheur. Unis sans le vouloir. Sans même y penser. J'essaye de prévenir son arrivée auprès des humains. De les évacuer comme je peux. Tout en me battant contre les larves de l'espace. C'est dur. Je m'épuise rapidement. J'aurai dû manger davantage. Mais je suis une idiote. C'est tout. Je m'élance en avant. Tente de défoncer encore et encore. C'est dur. Et peu de gens sur ma route m'aident vraiment. Ils se contentent de fuir. Alors qu'ils pourraient faire plus… Tellement plus… Moment d'inattention. Un monstre me tire dessus. Dans le bras. Je hurle de douleur. Hulk hurle de concert avec moi. Déboite le salaud qui m'a fait ça. Me hisse sur ses épaules. Je tire, bien agrippée à son dos. Histoire de me sentir utile. Un peu. J'y arriverai pas comme ça.

-Hulk, tu veux bien m'emmener près de Barton?

Il hoche la tête. Bute toutes les larves qu'il trouve sur son passage. Et me hisse sur le toit avec l'espion. Je lui fais un grand sourire. Le remerci du bout des lèvres.

-Je viens prêter main forte. Ca sert à rien que je sois en bas. Trop de civils pour moi.

-Je comprends.

On se met dos à dos. Shootant sur le plus d'ennemis possible. Il donne des indications aux autres. Je me contente de suivre Hulk du regard. De loin. Pour ne pas le gêner.

-T'as un truc avec ce monstre.

Je détourne les yeux de ma tâche. De quoi fixer Hawkeye, les sourcils froncés. Je ne comprends pas. Quel monstre?

-Banner.

Je sers la mâchoire. Me remets à tirer.

-C'est pas un monstre. Ca a jamais été un monstre.

-Si tu le dis.

Silence un peu gênant.

-En tout cas, je suis content que tu l'es trouvé gamine.

Je grogne, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

-Tu semble aller mieux depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Il faut dire qu'on s'est rencontré alors que je n'allais pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

-Je vais mieux. Il va mieux. Mais toi tu semble aller plus mal.

C'est à son tour de grogner. De se renfermer. Alors on se tait. On fait notre job. Mais on réussi à se faire submerger. Je me retrouve dans les bras de l'archer. On finit sur le sol, tous les deux. Je dégringole. Grimace. Une articulation qui geint et ma blessure qui me lance. Mais il faut continuer à se battre. Toujours. Je me sens plus vulnérable. Mais il faut toujours continuer. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur. Jamais le temps d'avoir peur. Je me retrouve à sauver des gamins dans une bibliothèque. Je les porte d'un bras. D'autres adultes m'aident. Tant mieux. Mais beaucoup me remercient. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Ils font la même chose que moi. Par intermittence, je bute des larves, pour ne pas qu'ils s'en prennent aux civils. C'est tout ce que je fais en plus. Mais cela semble leur suffir pour me prendre pour une héroïne. Chose que je ne suis pas. Que je ne serai jamais. Plus de batterie dans l'arme extraterrestre. Je me retrouve au corps à corps avec ces trucs. Moins facile. Plus physique. Je grimace souvent de douleur. Même si l'adrénaline qui coule dans mon coeur apaise la souffrance. De quoi continuer encore un peu. Et puis le tir de trop. Je m'effondre, la jambe en sang. Atomisée. Puis armée humaine. Devant moi. Des gens avec des bouts de ferraille. Pour me protéger. Un homme un peu musclé qui me soulève sans me demander mon avis. M'emporte dans un immeuble. L'un de ceux qui ne s'est pas effondré. A l'intérieur, des pompiers. Qui tentent de me recoudre de partout. De me ré pansent mes plaies. Ils désinfectent. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être réparée. Il faut que je surveille Bruce. Je l'ai promis. Il faut que je sois près de lui. Mais jamais avec lui. Il faut que je reste avec eux. Que je fasse attention à Hulk. Que je le protège. Il faut que...

-Il faut que je surveille Bruce!

Personne ne comprend. Beaucoup me disent de me calmer. Tout le monde tente de me faire rester. Soi disant que je suis trop faible. Que j'ai trop de blessure. Que je devrais me reposer. Que ce n'est pas mon combat. Que d'autres le font à ma place. J'aimerai parler mais personne ne m'en laisse le droit. J'aimerai leurs dire que je les connais, ceux là-bas. Que je dois les aider. Que ce sont mes coéquipiers. Que mon meilleur ami est en train d'exterminer ces monstres et que je ne peux pas être avec lui de leur faute à tous. Mais il faut que je me calme selon eux. Que je me soigne. Un médecin me demande d'ailleurs d'enlever mon t-shirt. Je le mords. Jamais. Jamais je ne leur montrerai ces cicatrices qui zèbrent mon dos. Qui zèbrent mon ventre. Personne ne verra cette partie là de moi. Je leur interdit. Ils ne peuvent pas. Et je me lève, un peu trop brusquement.

-Je suis pas comme vous autres! Je ne suis pas faible!

Voilà. Il fallait que ça sorte. Je ne suis pas faible. Maintenant que je suis au centre de cette bataille intergalactique, je ne me sens pas faible. Epuisée peut-être un peu. Mais pas faible. Est-ce que Barton ou Romanoff se font soigner en plein milieu du champ de bataille? Non. Et je fais parti de leur groupe. Moi aussi, je peux tenir la distance. Je suis forte comme eux. Je suis presque une espionne. J'ai failli l'être par la force des choses. Fury compte sur moi. Et, même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est un privilège. Plein d'autres gens comptent sur moi. Un dieu compte sur moi. Un milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope, génie aussi. Un soldat de 100 ans. Et Bruce… Si Bruce compte sur moi, je suis prête à tout. Vraiment à tout. Y compris être ce que je n'ai jamais été censée être…

-Je suis une vengeur. Et je suis censée vous venger tous. C'est ma mission. Je suis censée être toujours en colère.

Et je m'extirpe de ce camp improvisé, sous les yeux un peu trop admiratifs des enfants. Sous les yeux un peu trop septiques des adultes. Je boite un peu. Mais c'est ma mission. Je dois être abîmée pour que eux ne le soient pas. Je dois être grande. Forte. Peu importe ce passé qui me hante. Peu importe que je sois la plus faible. La plus humaine. Je suis une vengeur. J'avance. Me retrouve devant les chitauris. A côté de civils. Je me bats. Avec cette précision qui fait partie de moi. Je récupère une nouvelle arme à longue portée. Je me retrouve à tirer. Comme je suis censée le faire. Quand toutes les larves se retrouvent sur le sol, je me retourne.

-Rester à l'intérieur. Je vous ramène du monde.

Ils acquiescent, subjugués par les maigres forces que j'arrive encore à déployer. Et puis délivrance.

-J'ai un moyen de fermer le portail.

Je détourne mon attention quelques secondes. Pas longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas encaisser un autre tir. Mais cela m'aide à tenir encore un peu. On peut fermer cette chose.

-Ferme-le.

Ordre du Cap. Et puis…

-Pas encore. Je dois détourner un missile nucléaire et je sais exactement où l'envoyer.

Stark. Pas bon. Si la bombe explose et qu'il reste encore dans l'espace… Si elle explose en plein vol… Aucun scénario parfait. Simplement la mort de l'un de nos camarades. Tout le monde le sait. Même s'il n'y a que Steve pour le dire à voix haute. Un rugissement au dessus de ma tête. Je lève les yeux.

-HULK!

Il pose son regard sur moi. Sourit. Descend à ma hauteur. Et tout autour, des hurlements humains. Je me retourne. Fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?! C'est mon pote!

Et puis je monte sur sa main et me place sur son dos. Il se propulse jusqu'à la tour Stark. Défonce Loki en plein vol. Je ris intérieurement. Saute de mon perchoir pour ne pas me faire mal. Ma jambe n'aime pas trop. Mais bon, vaut mieux rester loin de Hulk quand il se retrouve dans cet état. Surtout que j'approuve sa rage. Que j'aimerai moi aussi jouer à la méchante. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas les capacités physiques pour ça.

-Ca suffit.

Ordre de Loki, alors qu'il se relève. Je hausse un sourcil. Cet imbécile ne voit-il pas qu'il va se faire défoncer par un géant vert?

-Vous m'êtes tous inférieur.

Il me regarde en disant ça. Je sais pourquoi. Alors je ne dis rien. Mon coeur se serre un peu. Mais rien qu'un peu.

-Je suis un dieu pitoyable créature et je ne me laisserai pas meurtir par un…

Hulk empoigne ce "dieu". Je souris. Il va jouer au hochet.

-Pardon, j'entends pas, tes os font trop de bruit!

Sarcasme pour compenser la peur qui me troue l'estomac quand je le vois. Son comportement me rappelle Alec. Il manipule son frère comme Alec m'a manipulé moi.

-Sander.

Une main gigantesque se pose sur ma tête. J'agrippe mes doigts autour des siens. Il faut que je reste là pour surveiller Loki. C'est un travail qui me convient. Je n'aurais pas à m'abîmer davantage. C'est parfait. Alors je dépose un baiser sur la main offerte. Clin d'oeil complice.

-Va défoncer ces larves de l'espace.

Il s'envole de nouveau dans cette New York agonisante. Je pose un doigt sur mon oreillette. Histoire de prévenir tout le monde.

-Loki est HS. Je m'en occupe.

Une lueur rouge passe devant mes yeux.

-Bonne chance Stark.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu. Ou s'il est trop concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Je croise les doigts silencieusement. Qu'il survive.

* * *

 **On aime beaucoup les reviews dans le coin, n'est-ce pas les gars?**

 **Les vengeurs : Ouaaaaaiiiiiisss!**


	11. Au revoir Hulk

**Hello!**

 **Bon, ça y est. J'avoue que je suis un peu triste de vous annoncer ça… Mais c'est la fin. De ce tome. Mais la fin quand même. Il va falloir dire au revoir à Sander quelques temps. Je compte prendre une petite pause pour les deux prochaines semaines. Je ne peux même pas vous donner le titre du deuxième tome parce que je ne me suis pas encore décidée...**

 _ **(Sander au loin : T'es à la bourre espèce de feignasse!)**_

 **Hum. Qu'étions-nous en train de dire? Si, donc le tome deux arrive dans deux semaines. Et puis on va quitter le premier film pour arriver à Age of Ultron AKA le film avec plein de promesses qui c'est avéré un peu décevant au fil des re-visionnages… Qu'en pensez-vous, fan de Marvel?**

 **Bon, je sens que je m'égare. Désolé. Je vais vous laisser avec ce dernier chapitre, qui est aussi le plus long (ou le deuxième plus long), presque à ex-aequo avec le premier chapitre! Comme quoi je finis et je commence dur et le milieu n'est qu'un blougiboulga de choses et d'autres...**

 **Aller, cette fois-ci j'arrête vraiment de parler, rendez-vous en bas!**

 **Disclamer : Même pour ce dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de posséder les vengeurs, à mon grand désarrois, alors je me rabats sur ma Sander chérie qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi pour me consoler et me faire des câlins.**

* * *

Attente. Loki ne bouge pas, encastré dans la roche. Je pointe tout de même mon arme de fortune sur lui. Pas de clope dans les parages. J'ai cherché. Dommages, je m'en serais bien grillée une. Maintenant que je peux me reposer. Que je peux me calmer. A la place, me voici avec une canette à la main. Assise sur le comptoir. Fixant le ciel pour savoir si Stark va réussir. J'espère que Stark va réussir. Pour notre première mission en tant que vengeurs, ce serait quand même bien con de perdre un membre. De ne pas être une équipe. Unie. Qui a affrontée tous les dangers. Parce que nous étions ensemble. Le silence de la Tour est à la fois pesant et réconfortant. Au loin, les échos de la bataille me parviennent en quelques fragments presque inaudibles. Je n'attends qu'une chose. Des nouvelles du milliardaire en armure et des autres.

-Nat. Referme le.

Voix qui grésille dans mes oreilles. Qui rend cette ambiance presque rassurante un peu plus sombre. Sa fin. Le cap vient d'annoncer sa fin.

-Rogers.

Ma voix claque. J'ai le doigt sur l'oreillette, l'autre poing serré. Le timbre dangereux. Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un derrière. Même si c'est cet égocentrique de génie. Et puis chute d'un point rouge dans l'immensité des nuages. Le portail se referme.

-Il a réussi.

Romanoff, qui murmure à mon oreille. Il a réussi. Je souris. Mais il va trop vite. Je me tends. Descends de mon perchoir. Comme si j'allais pouvoir l'aider… Faire quelque chose… Une tâche de vert s'élance dans les cieux et rattrape cette fourmi rouge. Je souris. Hulk a pensé à la même chose que moi. Un craquement dans mon dos. Je me retourne vers le dieu de la malice, tous les sens en alerte. Il soulève sa carcasse avec difficultée. Juste histoire de s'affaler contre quelques marches. J'ingurgite la fin de ma bière. Me rapproche de l'énergumène.

-Stark est en vie. On se rapproche de ta position Sander.

-Ok Captain.

Je pose la pointe de mon arme sur le torse de Loki. Il me fixe de ses yeux verts. Tente de sonder mon âme. Mais non. Il ne peut pas. Il n'en a pas le droit. Ni le pouvoir. C'est à mon tour de voir la peur dans son regard. De voir sa soumission.

-Utiliser Hulk n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Vous êtes pitoyable.

Je ris. Totalement partie dans cette folie vengeresse qui me traverse les os. Je sais que d'autres attendent leur tour pour l'humilier. Pour le dézinguer. Mais je passe première. Laissez-moi simplement un peu de temps…

-Le plus pitoyable de nous deux est celui au sol, gémissant pour qu'on l'achève.

Il sourit. De ce sourire que je déteste. Que j'ai appris à détester par la force des choses. Qui me dit qu'il a une remarque acide derrière la tête.

-Tenir à une bête… Qui est le plus misérable de nous deux ?

Je lui fous un coin de cross dans la gueule. Entends un craquement sonore. Je crois que je lui ai pété le nez. Ca fait du bien. Vraiment du bien. Les autres arrivent. Je me retranche près de Hulk. Il respire fort. J'aimerai le calmer. Mais l'autre insecte est encore devant nous. Hawkeye encoche une flèche. Nous avons tous nos corps tendus. Et nous pointons tous nos armes dans la même direction. Comme l'équipe que nous sommes devenue.

-Si votre offre tient toujours, je prendrai bien un verre.

Il ose dire ça. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. Mais Hulk le fait à ma place. En grognant. Le dieu se ratatine. Bien. Finalement, on se réparti les tâches. Thor, Stark et Clint s'occupent de Loki. Je me charge de calmer Hulk. Et accessoirement de retrouver Bruce. Rogers et Romanoff restent en cas de besoin. Je n'ai pas le coeur à leur expliquer que cela ne sert à rien. Puisque je commence à les connaître maintenant. Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire. L'un comme l'autre. Alors je m'assois sur le sol, les membres engourdis. En sang. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Créé une fissure de plus sur le sol froid de cette Tour. Je souris. Pose ma tête sur son bras immense.

-Merci Hulk.

Il gronde de contentement. Un peu de silence. Et puis il se met à parler de nouveau.

-Sander blessée.

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui mon grand. Mais ça va aller.

C'est à son tour d'acquiescer.

-Banner veut parler.

-Je sais. Tu devrais peut-être le laisser venir. Il pourra me soigner.

Il se ratatine. Grogne. Cette transformation-là aussi doit faire horriblement mal. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaint. Il faudrait que je leur demande un jour. Si echanger fait mal physiquement. Steve me tend une pile de vêtements. Je la pose dans un coin, attendant la fin de sa métamorphose. Je prends la main de mes amis qui sert le vide. Ils écrasent. Malaxent. Mes pauvres os. Mais si cela peut effacer la douleur et l'horreur, je veux bien ne plus avoir de main. Puis je donne à Bruce les quelques fringues mit de côté pour lui. Il les enfile, sans gêne devant mon regard, alors que Romanoff reste les yeux figés dans le lointain pour ne pas le voir.

-Qu'est ce que Hulk a encore fait cette fois-ci ?

Je grogne. L'entoure de mes petits bras en charpies.

-Il a démoli les vers de l'espace.

Un sourire pâle, presque contrit, s'inscrit sur son visage. Je pose un baiser sur son front. Comme il fait quand je ne vais pas bien. Ou pas assez bien, selon la situation. Et puis il voit les blessures. Les plaies. Les bleus. Les os tordus. Je ne me plains pas. Je ne dis rien. Mais je sais dans quel état il se trouve. Il ne pensera pas à lui. Simplement à moi. Je n'aime pas ça. Ca ne sert à rien de penser à moi, quand il ne va pas bien. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire non. Ne jamais lui dire non quand il revient d'une transformation. Romanoff arrive justement avec une boîte à pharmacie. Bruce se lève. Il prend l'objet, en remerciant l'espionne du bout des lèvres. Il l'ouvre. Sort gants, fils et aiguilles. Gaze et désinfectant. Il entreprend de réparer tout ce qui est visible à travers mes vêtements troués. Puis il me demande de me déshabiller. Je rougis devant le Captain. Il rougit aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je vais… Faire un tour.

Un problème en moins. Il embarque Natasha avec lui. Me voilà seule avec mon doc. Je soulève le tissu. Expose à l'air libre ces cicatrices qui racontent ma vie. Ou mon avant vie plutôt. Il grimace, toujours pas habitué à voir ce corps meurtri qui est le mien. Je ne lui en veux pas. Moi aussi, je déteste les cicatrices qui ornent son dos. Des brûlures de cigarettes. J'aimerai retrouver son père. Le tabasser si j'en ai l'occasion. Lui faire payer cette fragilité dont il n'arrive pas à se départir. C'est de la faute de cet autre connard. J'en suis sûre. C'est parce qu'il s'est fait rabaisser toute son enfance qu'il ne supporte plus d'être mis en avant. Peut-être que je conforte ce sentiment, quand je le protège? Peut-être que je l'empêche d'être celui qu'il aurait pu être en le forçant à rester dans l'ombre?… Je soupire. Lui aussi. Il commence à recoudre la peau. Je grimace. Il pince les lèvres.

-Pardon.

-Faut bien le faire alors tais-toi et continu.

Il s'exécute. Mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je sais qu'il fait attention à mes réactions. A mes grognements de douleur. Il essaie aussi de le faire le plus délicatement possible. Je sens ses doigts agiles sur ma peau. Qui glissent doucement pour ne pas endommager davantage ce corps déchiqueté.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû rester près de l'Autre.

Mon coeur se serre. Je ne suis pas restée près de lui. Même si je lui avais promis.

-J'ai pas pu.

Il s'arrête. Me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai pas pu. Fin de l'histoire.

Je porte mon attention sur le lointain. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'ai pas été assez brave. Assez concentrée pour suivre Hulk dans ses pérégrinations. Ni assez forte. Je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que je me suis rattrapée. Parce que c'est faux. Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le fait que je l'ai abandonné. Même s'il n'a pas besoin de moi. Je me dois quand même d'être là en toutes circonstances…

-Qui a commencé les soins?

Souvenir de cette bande d'incapables. Incapables de me laisser faire mon job sans m'en empêcher.

-Des pompiers.

Il hoche la tête. Fronce les sourcils. Mais ne relève pas. Il n'est pas l'heure de parler de ça.

-Vous avez fini?

Romanoff. Ses yeux verts se baladent sur mon corps. Examinent les cicatrices. Les blessures. Elle se pince les lèvres. Un pli se forme au creux de ses paupières. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est de la pitié ou de la compassion. Mais ça m'est égal. Je repose vite mon t-shirt sur mon dos, embarque la bouteille de whisky ayant servie à me désinfecter. Bois une gorgée du liquide ambré. Puis aide Bruce à ranger son matériel. Il ne relève pas le coup de la bouteille. C'est qu'il doit être trop inquiet pour me dire quoi que ce soit. Il faut dire que j'ai été bien amochée, encore une fois… Mais c'est pas grave. Il va bien. C'est le principal.

-Nous devrions retrouver les autres.

Steve, qui entre. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Récupère la trousse à pharmacie au cas où.

-On arrive.

Il part, l'espionne derrière lui. Et nous deux en retrait. Bruce passe un bras autour de mes épaules, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire de mal. Je laisse ma main se poser sur sa hanche, puisque je suis trop petite pour atteindre son épaule à lui. Et nous descendons doucement les marches de la Tour menant au sous sol. Assez tranquillement pour ne pas me laisser à la traîne. Et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça fait du bien. Rogers se tient le flanc, grimaçant par intermittence.

-Ca suffit.

Je sors de quoi panser et nettoyer une plaie.

-Soulevez votre uniforme que je m'occupe de ça.

Je pointe du doigt sa main. Il hausse un sourcil. Puis me laisse faire. On se pose dans un coin des escaliers encore stable et large. Je soulève son t-shirt, laissant apparaître une magnifique brûlure de blaster ou peu importe comment s'appellent ces armes extraterrestres. Je désinfecte avec ce que je peux. J'aurai dû prendre l'alcool. Puis je panse, puisqu'il n'y a que ça à faire. Il ne bronche pas. Ne dit rien. Derrière moi, je sais que Bruce inspecte mes gestes. Il ne m'aide pas mais surveille tout de même que je fasse bien mon travail. Finalement, je me relève. Le cap me sourit.

-Merci Sander. Je n'ai rien senti.

-De rien.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. D'habitude, mes patients se taisent et reprennent leurs chemins. C'est étrange de se faire complimenter pour si peu. Alors je me rapproche de Bruce. Il dépose un nouveau baiser sur mon front. Je lui en fais un sur la joue. On reprend notre route. Je ne compte plus les marches que nous descendons. Elles sont nombreuses. Mais finalement, on arrive au rez de chaussée. Thor et Stark parlent tous les deux, doucement. Clint est derrière eux, vérifiant son carquois. Il nous entend arriver. Son regard s'illumine en croisant celui de Natasha. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'ils sortent ensemble. Il s'en vanterait sinon. Mais ils sont assez proche pour vouloir rester l'un à côté de l'autre. Je sais ce que c'est. Thor lève la tête, de quoi nous voir. Un sourire solaire s'étale sur son visage. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous interpelle avec sa voix tonitruante.

-Ah les gars! Enfin là! Je vous invite. On va se faire un shawarma, s'exclame le milliardaire de la bande.

Je hausse un sourcil. C'est quoi ce truc? Ce shawarma? Mais il nous invite. Et j'ai assez confiance en lui pour savoir que Loki est parqué en sûreté. Alors Bruce répond pour moi. Les autres haussent les épaules. Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre non plus. Mais bon… On est pas à ça près. Alors nous y allons, suivant le guide. On parle un peu. Mais nous sommes tous trop fatigués pour entamer de vraies discussions. Je reste collée à Bruce, tenant sa main. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde sur notre champ de bataille. On n'entend plus que quelques sirènes encore, au loin. Guère plus. Ca m'arrange. C'est un moment où je peux souffler. Compter mes blessures aussi. Histoire de savoir ce qu'il reste à réparer. Je fais aussi discrètement l'inventaire des problèmes liés à Bruce. J'essaye de savoir ce qui ne va pas, ce qui va. Où on ira plus tard. Si on reste dans le coin. Si on se barre. J'aimerai bien me retrouver dans un endroit sans personne. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentie cette solitude qui n'en ai pas une, quand nous sommes tous les deux, seuls au monde. Ou peut-être retourner à Chicago. Pour voir des visages connus. Des visages du passé. De mon passé. Ressentir la peur. Mais autrement. Revoir les visages s'illuminer devant le personnage que je me suis construit. Devant Black Robot. Justicière de fortune dans une ville troublée par la corruption. Même s'ils doivent m'avoir oublié depuis le temps, gangrenés par la pègre et la pauvreté.

-Tadaa!

Je lève les yeux sur une vieille enceinte. Démolie par la bataille. Mais des gens sont déjà à l'intérieur en train de faire le ménage. Stark s'invite. Marchande avec les gérants. Leur donnant plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut pour refaire entièrement le restaurant. Alors ils nous préparent le repas. Chacun commande. Je prends une grande bouteille d'eau, un sandwich traditionnel. On ne parle toujours pas. Chacun se contente de mâchonner sa commande, éreinté. J'ingurgite la mienne tranquillement. Allant même jusqu'à piquer une ou deux frites à Bruce. Il m'ébouriffe la tête. C'est sûr que ce comportement ne me ressemble pas trop. Mais je suis fatiguée. A bout de nerf. Et j'ai faim aussi. Je me suis trop dépensée lors de cette bataille. Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise, les jambes en lotus. Position parfaite. Et puis je pense à une chose.

-Stark.

Il lève les yeux de son truc plein de graisse.

-Vous voulez bien nous héberger ce soir?

Il hoche la tête. Parle la bouche pleine. Si pleine que je ne comprends rien. Mais je crois que cela veut dire qu'il est d'accord. Ca me va. Tout le monde semble reprendre vie pour lui demander la même chose. Il rit. Sort qu'on pourra même se faire une soirée pyjama. Et tous nos visages se ferment instantanément. La plaisanterie ne passe pas.

-Nous sommes tous fatigués, Tony.

Il soupire. Acquiesce sans remettre en cause l'intervention du Captain. Je finis peu après mon repas. Et me déporte sur l'épaule de Bruce. Le monde réel disparaît alors que je plonge dans les bras de ce bon vieux Morphée.

-On devrait la réveiller?

Voix de Clint.

-Non, je vais la porter.

Réponse de Rogers. Je sens deux grands bras qui me soulèvent du sol. Ce ne sont pas ceux auxquels je suis habituée. Mais je crois me souvenir qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux. Alors je soulève une paupière, histoire d'être sûre. C'est bon. Je crois. Je la referme. Je suis fatiguée. Au pire, Bruce doit être dans les parages…

Je me réveille dans des draps inconnus. Sans savoir comment je me suis retrouvée là. Je me redresse d'un coup. Grognement. Je pose mon regard sur le lit. Bruce. Alors je me blottis de nouveau contre lui. Lui fait un câlin. Ca semble le tirer du sommeil doucement. Parfait.

-Coucou.

-Hi.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. S'étire.

-On est où?

Il sourit doucement.

-A la Tour Stark. Captain t'as gentiment portée jusqu'ici.

Je sens mes joues virer rouges. Je me lève. Me rends compte qu'une petite pile de vêtements a été déposée à mon attention. J'enfile ces fringues. Un t-shirt trop grand. Une veste en jean. Un jean. Pas pratique pour courir. Dans mon dos, mon doc semble s'habiller aussi. J'entends le frottement des tissus contre sa peau.

-On doit renvoyer Loki sur Asgard aujourd'hui. Stark a proposé de nous héberger de manière régulière. Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai mais je trouve que cela peut-être une bonne idée. Histoire qu'on se repose un peu.

Je soupire. Mais pas besoin de réfléchir. Ses yeux bruns pétillent déjà de malice, et ses doigts s'agitent, prêts à jouer à l'apprenti chimiste.

-C'est d'accord.

Je me retourne. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il me guide ensuite dans les couloirs sombres -et bien sûr fermés, donc flippant - jusqu'à la cuisine. On retrouve tout le monde là-bas. Je rougis un peu. J'ai vraiment fait mon enfant, hier soir. Mais personne ne relève. Ils mangent tous. Je bois un thé. Puis nous nous mettons en route. On va jusqu'à central park par petits groupes. Je suis dans la voiture de Clint et Natasha. Il n'y avait plus de place dans la magnifique porche de Stark. Ils parlent un peu. Se moquent surtout de Loki, derrière nous, enchaîné avec une muselière sur le visage. Je les accompagne dans leur vengeance orale. Puis vient le moment de nous séparer. Nos espions vont rejoindre leurs patron. Steve retourne dans son petit appartement. Thor repart à Asgard avec son frère. Ne reste plus que Tony, Bruce et moi. Avant, Natasha me dépose devant la Tour. Je la remercie d'un grand sourire. Elle me le renvoie, bien qu'en plus discret. Mais c'est déjà ça. On est parti de loin... A croire que se battre flanc contre flanc brise un peu la glace. Clint me prend dans ses bras. Et puis me voilà seule face à ma nouvelle maison. Il n'y a pas à dire. C'est l'endroit le plus immense et le plus cher dans lequel j'aurai passé la nuit. Sauf que je ne suis pas vraiment toute seule face à cette bâtisse géante. Une main enlace la mienne, chaude et familière. Bruce. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Sens un sourire fendre mon visage. Nous allons avoir droit à un peu de repos. J'ai hâte autant que je redoute le moment de nous installer. Puisqu'il manquera toujours quelqu'un dans cette Tour en plein centre-ville de New York.

-Au revoir Hulk, que je soupire un peu pour moi-même avant d'entrer définitivement dans cet immense bâtiment d'acier et de verre.

* * *

 **Pour un review, vous sauvez un vengeur tombé durant Avengers 3**

 _ **Les morts : Moi d'abord!**_

 _ **Les vivants : T'as même pas le droit de toute façon, ils sont pas à toi! Ils sont tous à papa Marvel! Et sinon, tu peux sauver mon meilleur pote?**_


End file.
